Ad Vitam Aeternam
by Killy AdVae
Summary: Les premiers chapitres ne sont pas les plus attirants c'est vrai, mais la suite peut-être vous fera plus plaisir. Prenez-les tous, mettez leur un costume médiéval.. Qu'est ce que ça fait ?...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, je vous invite ici, à partager le luxe de la fantaisie pure et dure, vous savez celle du Moyen-âge, du temps de ces chevaliers à la foi de Vertu, ainsi que ce mysticisme sur ces divinités qui représentent surtout leur croyance en la vie éternelle. Cette volonté de s'immortaliser par des coups d'Etat. Et bien, bienvenue alors dans cet univers où j'ai tout simplement (en fait comme d'habitude) laissé tomber le contexte Beyblade, et j'ai pris simplement les personnages, avec certains de leurs caractères propres mixées à .. tiens donc, un peu de fantaisie !  
>Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes…<p>

**Partie Première : Pro Bellum**

**CHAPITRE I**

« OK c'est d'accord. »

Deux mains qui se serrent.

Un vent de sable se leva faisant danser les voiles des tentes éphémères, posées en ce jour de marché. Un marché étrange et burlesque qui donnait envie aux yeux, aux oreilles, mais pas vraiment à l'esprit. Car certes, comme dans tous les commerces, plus la chose était rare, plus elle était prisée et donc plus elle était chère. Mais bien entendu, les clients n'étaient pas si naïfs, surtout les habitués

Deux autres prétendants, les yeux rivés sur une belle prise, arrivèrent au trot. Ils descendirent de cheval et se postèrent devant une étroite cage couverte à demi par un tissu de laine, en cette chaleur…

« Je te l'achète à prix d'or.

-.. ah ! »  
>C'est un jeune homme aux cheveux Flammes de ses yeux calcédoines qui regardent cette fois son cousin :<p>

« Quoi ? c'est pas ce que monsieur veut, non ? »  
>L'autre nettement moins convaincu vint apaiser l'atmosphère.<p>

« … Mouais, mais delà à en proposer le prix d'or…

- Regardes, c'est pas parfait franchement ! Et puis pour une fois, il ne pourra pas dire que ce n'est pas original !

- ça vient d'où ? tempéra le cousin aux yeux lavandes. »

Cependant une perturbation dans l'air qui s'en empesta :

« EH ? EH ! Attendez, j'étais là avant et je l'avais acheté en premier alors trouvez-vous en un autre. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux Flammes s'approcha du contestataire…

« Evites de te la ramener.

- Mais…»

Deux yeux glace le regardèrent. Un silence qui valait mieux une mort inutile.

« Alors ? »

Le marchand hésita un instant, c'est qu'une fructueuse transaction l'attendait :

« Euh… Eh bien… Je ne sais pas, on me l'a donné.

- Hn ! Tu parles d'un marchand… Il ne connaît même pas sa marchandise.

- Tout ce que je sais, continua l'autre qui avait peur que la bourse ne s'envole, c'est que c'est le dernier exemplaire dans toutes les contrées connues des troubadours.

- Tu vois qu'est ce que je te disais ? t'avais j' pas dit de me faire confiance.

- Je te suis pas, rouspéta une nouvelle fois le cousin aux cheveux lavande, tu viens de donner raison à un marchand sans cervelle et qui sait à peine se vendre… Moi j' dis ce soir-

- Tatatatata ! Coupa net le sire aux cheveux flammes, T'en fais pas on va voir ça OK.

- Hm.. vous voulez que je vous l'emballe ? »

Le sire aux cheveux flammes fit le tour visuel regardant 'l'arrière-boutique de ce marchand loufoque, puis après un accord tacite avec son compagnon :

« Oui dans cette caisse là-bas. »

Un vent de sable et d'or rouillé se leva. Quelques poussières grises balayèrent la place de la ville, métropole plus que marchande qu'autre chose. Sueur qui coule, sentiments et tensions mêlés à des échanges entre différents protagonistes de l'économie. Une des rares places légales pour le commerce, légale bien sûr. Trois jours par mois les marchands venus de toutes les contrées sont autorisés à venir se poser sur une place près de la cité Pyrique. Contact de chair et d'argent, pierres précieuses qui déboulent dans le creux de certaines poignées de mains, des bourses, quelques arguments qui fusent, l'heure chaude qui monte les températures. Sueur qui coule, disputes et arrangement, concert de cris. Il faut se vendre, savoir vendre et vendre. Marchandises présentées sur des étalages, des estrades, des piquets, par terre, dans des cages, des caissons de bois souvent de fer parfois, mais avec cette chaleur dans l'ombre, ils restent. Parce qu'il faut aussi savoir les présenter.

Caravane.. Passagers, clandestins, nomades, tous ceux que la route a hébergé. Sous ce vent, on piétine, on trébuche, on se couvre de voilures interminables de couleur rouille, cramoisi, d'autres plus riches bien entendu, leur armure légère sur leur corps sur des chevaux, quelques fois dans des chars à prix d'or..

Les contrées voisines se sont calmées, suite de leurs querelles intestines et soumises enfin à un seul et même couronnement, dû à une alliance bienvenue, et .. richissime.

Il venait de rentrer, enfin, après ces longs mois loin de sa ville natale. Il venait de rentrer et le voilà de nouveau assommé par un jeune page.

« Waaaaaaaaah ! ! T'es revenu ? Alors c'était bien ? Et y en avait combien ? hein ? ils étaient comment, et ils avaient des chevaux ? hein ? et même des éléphants c'est maman qui me l'avait dit ? C'est grand un éléphant ? Alors hein ? »

Aucune réponse juste un regard, un regard de sang bouillonnant, et un soupir rauque qui fit fuir un garçon d'une douzaine d'années.

Le jeune homme traversa d'un air nonchalant un long corridor de marbre glacé de couleur chrome blanchi. Il 'atterrit' dans la salle de bain de couleur nuit et or. Il se déshabilla et prit un bain relaxant.

Au sous-sol, ambiance chaude et bruyante, or et vin s'y mélangent allègrement, aveugle et sourd, lourde et soûlante des barbares, conquis par l'appât de la corruption, acclamaient, applaudissaient, se battaient, s'empiffraient, ouvraient une large bouche quelquefois pleine, brandissaient des lames, lumières qui reflétaient sur des services dorés...

« AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

- Allez vas y juste une fois, OOOHHH ! tout de suite,

- Ouais ! Bon promis on y touchera pas, pas vrai les gars !

- OUAIS…OUAIS ! »

Un des gardes, acheté pour quelques poignées de pièces cuivrées, amena d'une corde un quelque chose qui il paraît n'existait plus nulle part ailleurs.

Surprises ? Murmures. Des têtes qui se touchent, qui hochent, qui se cognent, qui se redressent, et des regards.

Surprise ? Ainsi la foule en délire et surtout en proie à ses vapeurs morphéiques fut soudainement touchée par cette chose bipède.

« J'aimerai bien être à sa place.

- Qui c'est le formateur ?

- BON ALLEZ ! J'commence.. Approche ! »

Le premier des barbares lissant sa barbe s'empara brusquement de la corde et la tira vers lui sèchement. Quelques secondes inertes.

Surprise? Tensions qui montent, mécontentement, état d'esprit aveugle et fâcheux.. Des sourcils qui froncent, mais obsession qui relève encore une fois le degré de la température de la salle.

« PROSTERNE TOI ! »

Une grosse et rageuse voix se fit entendre dans toute la salle… Mais aucun mouvement. Cette chose bipède et vivante ne fit aucun mouvement. Même l'air s'était enfui. Une veine qui marque le passage de la colère.

Un claquement de fouet, comme une pierre jetée vivement sur de l'onde, une épée qui tranche l'atmosphère.

« PROSTERNE TOI ! »

Un ordre ? Aucune réaction. La goutte de sueur qui fit déborder un bol de sang bouillant et noir de colère. Et une seconde fois, mais en revanche, ce fouet fut tenu par deux maigres mains squelettiques presque, de l'or oculaire fondu et un homme à terre.

Surprise ? Furie. Chuchotement, incompréhension, demande d'explication, Comment se fait-ce ? Pourquoi cette situation ? Ce n'est pas normal ? Cette chose est prisonnière, soumise, elle n'a pas à réagir ainsi…

« SUFFIT. »

Un vent du nord changea l'atmosphère et y instaura un silence de mort.

« Que l'on ouvre les fenêtres et faîtes sortir tous ces crétins ! Qui organise de stupides orgies dans la demeure d'un propriétaire revenu de quête ! Si jamais je le revois celui-là il passe à la broche. »

Des yeux calcédoines fit le tour de la grande cavité souterraine jusqu'à rencontrer deux perles d'or roussi par la révolte.

QU- ? QUI A OSE TOUCHE AU CADEAU DE SON EXCELLENCE !

- Hn ! Tu parles, à ta place, je le dompterai, ces bêtes-là sont coriaces et insolente.

- Je commencerai par lui montrer ce qui l'en coûte de se servir sans MA permission et cela sur ta peau, misérable, allez, dégages, tu souilles de ta propre crasse cette demeure. Cousin, aides moi à le replacer.

- Je prendrais d'abord conseil sur-

- C'est ce que je pensais faire, mais pas ici. »

Larmes de sang qui coulent, temps de moissons, déchaînement des cieux.. Temps pluvieux qui lavent de tous soupçons les lourds secrets de chaque habitant de cette contrée.

Et voilà ! Si la fiction vous surprend.. C'est que c'est du neuf, alors j'ai bien fait mon boulot, et si vous le voulez, je la continuerai, oui c'est deal, ou un pacte ! si il y a review, il y aura suite, parce que si elle n'intéresse pas, ça ne sert à rien de continuer malheureusement !


	2. Chapter 2

Ne vous avais-je pas dit que peut-être.. ce sera une saga.. le genre longueur de Recto/Verso. Oui parce que vous voyez là, les chapitres, vous pensez qu'ils sont courts. Ils le sont toujours au début. 4 pages pour le premier chapitre… 16 pour le dernier ah ah ah !  
>***************<p>

**CHAPITRE II**

Soupir…

« Oh ! T'exagères t'as encore rien vu.

-Tss, J'ai hâte de savoir ce que c'est si c'est encore un de ces piafs, je te le fait bouffer par le croupion !

- Voyons cesses ces vulgarités, bon je te laisse, j'ai autre chose à faire. Bon anniversaire mon frère ! »

Un autre soupir.

Le jeune homme se leva de son bureau de chêne sombre puis s'allongea sur son doux double – lit, il ferma ses yeux. Cette journée fut longue et le désir de rentrer chez lui dans les dernières minutes passées dehors s'accentuait, et cette fois-ci, il était décidé à rester pendant deux ou trois années avant de repartir pour un voyage rempli de périples.

Il laissa son corps athlétique s'enfoncer dans un sommeil renforçateur, une minuscule brise nocturne entra pour jouer avec ses cheveux de nuit mais ne réussi qu'à ouvrir deux yeux grenat après une heure de bataille. Le noble Prince se leva puis, après un rapide coup d'œil sur le bord de la fenêtre vide de tous volatiles, il se motiva à ouvrir le présent. Il souleva une couverture et vit un coffre de fer forgé et incrusté de multiples pierres précieuses dont les motifs n'étaient autres qu'arabesques floraux. Il fut intrigué tout de même à ce que contenait cette curieuse boîte. Il prit la clé qui se trouvait sur son bureau et arracha l'enveloppe brune qui était relié par un fil. Puis inséra la clé dans le cadenas et ouvra le coffre. Sombre, il ne vit pas grand-chose, alors pour une des rares fois, il alluma une des magnifiques lampes de feu follet d'un souffle. Et approcha un rayon de lumière vers l'intérieur. Il recula sa tête de surprise. Puis d'un coup violent et rapide coup de pied, il renversa le coffre pour plus de clarté. Il vit quelque chose tout noir se mettre en boule, il sentit qu'elle tremblait. Il s'approcha et se raisonna visuellement. Cette chose en fait… Il prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit, puis lut le contenu :

'_Bonjour cher frère,_

_Comme je sais que la fatigue a embaumé ton corps d'Apollon, j'ai pris la peine de monter ce délicieux présent que voici. Et je pense que te connaissant, tu as lu ceci après avoir ouvert cette boîte, c'est en effet une esclave, une esclave personnelle pour toi et personne d'autre, tu peux, bien entendu, choisir de ton plein gré un tuteur pour l'apprivoiser.. Enfin, bonne nuit en je l'espère en très bonne compagnie.._

_ Yuriy'_

Il posa l'enveloppe et la lettre puis prit une chaise et s'assit.

« Lèves-toi. »

Cette personne, dans un premier temps cessa de se blottir et afin de mieux découvrir l'endroit, voyant également que personne n'intentait contre sa chair, se décida à se lever. L'heureux réceptionniste ouvrit des yeux ébahis.

Debout. Les pieds joints, les jambes légèrement arquées et maigres, des genoux que l'on distinguait à causes du squelette bien présent. Un torse… pourquoi _une_ esclave ? La tête baissée. Et des cheveux, de très longs cheveux noirs, plus noirs que l'ébène, de l'ombre qui filait et qui cachait les trois quarts du visage et une grande partie du corps mais il pouvait aisément distinguer une silhouette fine.

« Approches toi. »

Le corps ne bougea pas. Immobile, le souffle régulier. Le jeune homme alors se leva et lui-même s'approcha et d'une main il releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient bandés mais, il vit tout de même une bouche aux lèvres fines et pâles tout comme la peau d'une blancheur solaire, ainsi qu'un nez légèrement retroussé. Il passa sa main pour relever une 'lourde' mèche noires puis la mit derrières ses oreilles. Pointues..

« Intéressant.. Peut-être un habitant sylvestre, hn! Pour une fois tu m'as étonné. Pensa t'il tout haut. »

Le noble jeune homme fit le tour de ce 'présent'. Il joua un moment avec cette longue chevelure. Puis se décida, enfin à enlever ce bandage. Il se rapprocha et pouvait quasiment sentir le souffle chaud et saccadé à présent de cette autre personne. Il fit couler ses mains derrière la nuque froide de l'esclave puis défit le nœud du chiffon gris sec qui se laissa tomber sur le sol, puis le jeune prince se concentra sur les yeux… clos. Les lourdes mèches noires s'occupaient de les cacher. Un sourire.

« Allez je te donnes la permission de me regarder. »

Frustration ? Persévérance.

« Ouvres tes yeux. »

Tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse n'était qu'un corps qui tremblait.. de froid ? Le jeune Prince trop fatigué pour continuer prit le nouvel arrivé par le bras et l'emmena à un de ses gardes.

« Emmène-le chez les autres qu'il y soit traité comme de luxe, est-ce clair ?

- Oui votre excellence.

- Ah et demain j'aimerais qu'on me l'amène dès les premières heures, il me servira le petit déjeuner et passera toute la journée avec moi. Ce qui signifie que personne et j'ai bien dit PERSONNE d'autre que lui je veux voir en ma présence, est ce bien entendu ?

- Bien sûr comme sire le voudra.

- Parfait.

- Passez une excellente nuit mon maître. »

Cette nuit-là fut embaumée d'un désir de solitude accompagné d'une ombre bien mystérieuse, une odeur délicieuse envoûta l'atmosphère…

Une fois l'objet présenté et décrypté, on le remet à sa place. Dans une alvéole avec ses semblables. Il y reste, jusqu'à ce qu'on le rappelle…

Une odeur de sang 'bien mérité' coula dans les sombres couloirs du harem des esclaves, désir de se retrouver supérieur aux autres, quelque chose qui s'empare et décuple votre haine jusqu'à en satisfaire d'autres désirs et encore, et encore, faîtes claquer des mains et taper des pieds jouer au torturé et vous serez récompensé.

'Tu parles d'une loi de la jungle'.

L'aube au flambeau matinal réveilla le noble prince, il sortit de son lit, doucement avec une élégance de glace brillante au soleil. Il mit une simple toge de sombre velours léger puis sortit s'étendre sur la terrasse et enfin s'assit à une table de fer forgée blanche scintillante de rosée. Puis il leva les yeux. Une douce brise aura vite fait de débarrasser la brume grisâtre pour laisser au célèbre astre Soleil rougeoyer de plaisir. Puis ses yeux s'abaissèrent et scrutèrent l'horizon des terres. Terres de Verdure ensablées par ces dernières tempêtes chaudes. Il soupira.

Un plateau argenté et un service lumineux posé sur la table.

« J'avais dit pas d- »

Il leva les yeux et ne rencontra qu'une ombre de longs cheveux sombres.

« Ah ! C'est toi… »

Un souffle beaucoup plus calme que la veille et un sourire plus grand aussi.

Il était assis, sur sa chaise, regardant l'autre personne debout…

« prends place à mes côté. »

Aucune réaction. Mais ce cœur assis était patient.

« Assieds toi. »

Une simple brise qui joua avec l'ombre rien d'autre.

« Me comprends-tu quand je te parle ? »

Intelligente question !

Il sentit .. rien d'autre que du vent balançant les branches, et effleurant les feuilles et jouant à sa place avec des fils capillaires fins et sombres…

Quand il se leva, il sentit un sursaut de la part de l'esclave… Face à face ils se trouvaient maintenant. Qu'allait-il faire, que devais-je faire… La respiration devint plus serrée, une angoisse nettement ressentie par l'autre. Et ses yeux toujours fermés. Une réflexion, un acte, une caresse, un contact…

La svelte personne fut éprise d'un frisson spasmodique qui le fit de nouveau sursauter, certainement de douleur, mais ce prince qu'en savait-il ? Non, ce prince fut de nouveau absorbé par la beauté de ce présent. Il fut captivé par ces secondes d'inattention de la part du jeune esclave. Il surprit alors les yeux ouvert brusquement de son esclave. A présent, toutes ses beautés lui appartiennent. Hm… Il comprit également autre chose. Sûr que cet imbécile de père s'en est mêlé. Peut-être est-ce pour cela…. Il ne voulait pas le lui demander, cela lui paraissait si évident… Bon premièrement, il prit par les mains cet être d'une blancheur inouïe et insista pour le faire asseoir face à lui. Ensuite, il s'éprit d'une générosité soudaine, puis lui offrit la moitié de ce qu'il prenait le matin pour bien démarrer une longue journée, ce qui en y regardant bien faisait tout de même une sacrée part… pour un esclave, mais cet esclave, justement, qui était-il, d'où venait-il surtout. Il aimerait bien le savoir, et le seul à pouvoir lui répondre était un ennemi déjà intime. Et ce trésor, ô, parce que oui c'est un trésor : une peau lunaire, des yeux d'un or extrêmement brillant, et des cheveux couleur de la bataille, de la sauvagerie. C'est sûr, un trésor pour un guerrier stratège qu'il était devenu, du haut de ses seize ans, l'âge de la majorité, l'entrée dans le monde des hommes. Celui de ceux qui ne pleurent plus, qui jaillissent comme mille fers brandissant le sang aux cieux. Ce monde-là, Kaï de l'ordre du Phoenix sanglant, ce monde-là tout comme ce trésor lui appartient désormais, il saura s'en montrer le digne descendant. A présent, il descendit de ses nuages plein de projets puis observa l'esclave, certes, il s'était assis, mais ne touchait à rien, cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que Kaï déjeunait seul. Et il en avait marre d'entendre ses seules mâchoires broyer du croustillant et du tendre sucré, seul. Parce que manger seul quand on est deux…. C'est pas joyeux. Et il était revenu d'une période sombre, et déprimante, un peu de vie devant lui, ça ne lui déplairait pas à ce prince en toge et en pantalon de velours sous ce soleil fraîchement matinal. Il tenta quelque chose de plus… amicale, disons.  
>« Et bien je t'en prie ce qu'il y a là, est pour toi. »<p>

L'autre déchiffrait, mais il y a des gestes qui ne trompent pas. Ceux qui sont face à lui ne se voulaient pas agressifs. Et puis, ce qui le tiraillait surtout c'est cette faim implacable, inutile de guerroyer rudement plus longtemps, il approcha lentement, mais lentement, en mettant tous ses sens en alerte afin de détecter le moindre refus de la part de l'autre camp. Mais rien jusqu'à l'atteinte d'une délicieuse pâtisserie, alors il l'a prise et s'en délecta pour un long moment, chaque instant devait perdurer, il avait tellement perdu d'appétit depuis. Oui, ces derniers jours ont été très longs pour lui, et il avait mis son corps à rude épreuve, afin de supporter les douleurs sans flancher, ni montrer ses faiblesses charnelles, encore moins s'écrier, ni même parler, il sut que cela ne servait à rien, et compris même qu'il ne parlait pas le même langage codifié que lui. Il ne sût ce qui était arrivé chez lui depuis son absence, on l'avait enlevé depuis longtemps maintenant, et on l'a traîné jusqu'à le vendre. Oui, vendre. Vendre son âme et son corps, il ne lui appartenait même pas. Parce que une transaction, elle peut avoir dans toutes les langues de ses Terres-là, une transaction reste une transaction. A présent, il devait lécher les bottes dans cette ville. Puis il s'éprit à réfléchir. Qui est-ce devant lui ? Etait-ce une manière de l'acheter ? Sûrement, il a appris à ne pas faire confiance. Il se méfiera, épiera le moindre de ses gestes, tentera même d'apprendre cette langue barbare peut-être décèlerait-elle des mensonges explicites. Et puis, il y a déjà une espèce humaine à ne pas croire, une qui le dégoûte, qui lui arrache des nausées à tel point qu'il lui restait de l'acide dans l'œsophage rien que d'y penser. Cette espèce, c'est la basse populace, celle qui pourtant se croit haute. Celle-là, qu'elle soit d'ici ou d'ailleurs, elle pense pareille !

« Tu as fini ? »  
>Et puis il y a cette voix rauque, sa voix. Comme un roucoulement… de corbeau. Ses yeux, son regard qu'il pose sur moi, il, il me déstabilise. Je ne sais pas encore quoi penser de lui, mais une chose est sûre, bien qu'il m'impressionne, il n'est rien pour moi.<p>

« Bon tu vas devoir débarrasser, c'est ton travail et je viendrai te chercher plus tard, nous ferons un tour en cheval si tu es sage ! »  
>Le Prince après une bonne douche, s'habilla et rejoignit le corridor menant à la salle du Trône. C'est qu'il s'apprêta à tenir tête une fois de plus à ce qui lui servait de géniteur et de patriarche.<p>

« Eh Toi ! Gardes ! saisissez-le immédiatement. Amenez-le moi ! »  
>Le prince vit, face à lui, un des usurier du village environnant. Le sieur déjà bien bourru s'apprêta à riposter bien vite :<p>

« Un diable, vous avez accueilli un diable messire, je vous jure, il voulait vous voler et s'enfuir loin d'ici, regardez, regardez par vous-même ! »  
>Il saisit de sa main boudinée le voleur en question qui n'était autre que son propre esclave.<br>« Regardez vous voyez messire et moi, je m'apprêtais simplement à le corriger bien durement de ce qu'il abuse de votre bon traitement, un diable, cette chose est diabolique.»  
>Sire Kaï après avoir entendu la version la plus ridicule de la journée congédia illico l'abruti d'usurier, après lui avoir bien fait comprendre de ne plus le mettre en cause à moins qu'il veuille en pâtir sévèrement. Il se tourna ensuite auprès de cet esclave aux sourcils bien froncés.<br>« Dis moi, est-ce vrai, fit il en secouant la coupe d'or et de rubis qui devait être voler, et bien dis – moi quelque chose ! »  
>L'esclave comprit qu'on l'accusait mais de quoi ? Alors il fit non de la tête, prit la coupe de lui-même et la remis en place et refit non de la tête en croisant les bras. Le prince aux yeux grenat ne savait que faire. Un volatile se présenta à un perchoir, goba quelques graines, but une lampée d'eau, puis sifflota gaiement.<br>« Tu viens à point nommé Ifrit ! »

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Allez quoi ! Pour une fois qu'on vous demande votre avis exprimez-vous ! Et si j'faisais quelques illustrations ? ça serait cool hein ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous. Je tiens à remercier Somestuff de sa review, oui parce qu'au chapitre dernier, j'ai oublié de le faire. Je te demande pardon (part se flageller avec une tarte à la noix !) Elle m'a fait plaisir. Ensuite, comme tu peux le remarquer, je ne donne pas tout de suite les noms des personnages. Ben, je sais pas pourquoi c'est une habitude, pour n'importe quelle histoire que je traite, je préfère les peindre, que de les nommer ! Mais l'essentiel, c'est qu'on les reconnaisse ! Encore merci mille fois !  
>Parce que ELLE a laissé une review XD !<p>

Disclaimers (quoi je l'avais oublié aussi…. Mais non c'était fait exprès !) Je les ai inventé de toute pièce grâce à une solide nuit de folie et de…. BEYBLADE voilà j'ai fait. TAKAO AOKI. C'est fait aussi.

...

**CHAPITRE III**

La vigie leva ses yeux vers l'horizon baigné de lumière venu du zénith céleste. Il aperçut un fin nuage de poussière. Il scruta de nouveau, attendit quelques minutes, il comprit la course de deux chevaux vers son poste. Il attendit encore, il aperçut cette fois l'armure de jade brillante sur un animal d'une blancheur immaculée, aveuglante, qu'il avait cru d'ailleurs être un cheval et il sût que cette blancheur ne venait pas forcément du Soleil sur les plaines. Il s'écria :  
>« Que l'on ouvre les portes ! »<p>

…

Pyros (1), une ville fière qui traduit cette fierté, ce désir de soumettre par sa formidable architecture puisée dans l'or et le rubis. Les couleurs solaires afin d'y rendre hommage. Des fines fenêtres causées par le climat de cette contrée. Contrée de sable, de toundra, de plaine à perte de vue, cela à l'Ouest. Mais à l'Est, se dressait le trop fameux couloir des Entrailles de la Terre. C'était un large morceau du territoire Pyrique, un morceau de terre sèche et aride creusé par d'immenses cratères crevés d'où émanaient une crue odeur de souffre. Et certains de ces cratères crachaient violemment de la lave venue des intestins terrestres. En ce lieu, les autorités Pyriques envoyaient les condamnés à mort, les prisonniers les plus déchus, mais surtout était crée une arène naturelle pour les duels, ou les entraînements des futurs guerriers Pyriques.

L'idée sanguinaire était loin de venir à l'esprit de ces deux jeunes gens, mais point du tout ! Les saveurs enflammées de ces contrées transportèrent l'émotion des arrivants fraîchement entrés en cette majestueuse cité.

« Oh ne vous en faites pas, nous prendrons nous-même la charge de nos montures. Permettez-moi de vous demander, est-il vrai que sire Kaï se trouve absent de ses terres en ce moment ?  
>- Oui jeune maître<br>- Je vous en prie pas de titre de noblesse que je n'ai point acquis. Quel dommage, je voulais lui rendre une visite de courtoisie.  
>- Monseigneur, s'exclama l'autre garde, Sire Kaï n'en a plus pour longtemps, nous avons reçu un message de sa majesté récemment, il sera de retour dans quelques jours.<br>- Cela s'est-il bien passé ?  
>- Nous n'avons pas eu de mauvais échos sire.<br>- Alors vous m'en trouvez soulagé. A présent, retournez à vos postes messieurs, je ne voudrais être la cause de futurs réprimandes, finit le jeune adolescent avec un sourire. »  
>Après une inclination, les deux gardes rejoignirent leurs patriotes laissant ainsi le jeune adolescent avec son amie choisir une auberge bien à propos.<br>« Mathilda, ma chère amie, prenez donc une chambre pour quelques temps au château de sire Kaï, allez prévenir aussi son Excellence de notre venue, je.. je vais me dégourdir un peu les jambes si vous le voulez bien.  
>- Bien sire Oliver.<br>- Pardon ? fit l'adolescent avec une petite moue.  
>- Bien Oliver !<br>-Ah.. je préfère.. tout de même, entre nous ! »  
>La jeune fille prit les deux brides, fit entrer les magnifiques montures Jadiennes dans l'écurie royale, émit les recommandations nécessaires aux palefreniers puis s'enquit près du personnel royal afin d'y exécuter ce qui n'était certainement pas des ordres pour elle.<p>

…

Le soleil chauffait à merveille. Il brûlait surtout à présent une partie de son dos, même ses longs cheveux ne purent le couvrir suffisamment, et ces cailloux, ces légumes qu'il recevait de temps en temps, au début il les rejetait, il les envoyait loin à coup de pieds ou de main, mais cette fois, il eut beaucoup trop mal, il souffrait tellement. Des enfants, de cette 'basse' société vinrent à sa rencontre, tirait sur la chaîne qui entourait son cou, il se fit traîner de nouveau sur quelque centimètre, et on vint de nouveau lui lancer n'importe quoi sur sa pauvre chair déjà bien endolorie. Puis tout d'un coup, il ne reçut plus rien, il sentit que ces choses voletaient, comme si l'atmosphère s'allégeait d'un coup. Il ouvrit les yeux. Des papillons ? Lentement, et difficilement il se mit sur le ventre et se rassit doucement pour ne pas brusquer ses muscles souffrant de mille maux. Il regarda faiblement autour de lui, les cailloux que les enfants lui lançaient se transformaient en papillons de mille couleurs.  
>« Et que je ne vous revoie plus, est-ce bien compris ? »<br>Une ombre s'approcha de lui, il n'eut le courage de rien faire, il ne se protégea même plus. La voix qu'il entendait était juvénile. Oui, il laisserait faire. Il n'a plus rien à perdre. Une main douce s'approcha de son cou, défit délicatement le cercle de fer qui lui rouillait le cou en le désagrégeant étrangement...  
>« Vous voilà déjà mieux qu'une bête, je me trompe ? »<br>Le jeune adolescent observa l'être, qui fut il y a peu de temps enchaîné, devant lui. Le bas du visage était trempé dans le sang jusqu'au cou, le dos était dans un état lamentable et il n'avait pas envie de regarder les autres membres.  
>« Pouvez-vous vous lever ? »<br>C'est une voix fine qui arrivait dans ses oreilles. Devant lui, un enfant, des cheveux couleur forêt et des yeux couleur ciel. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant. Mais les enfants… C'est tellement trompant…  
>« Nous n'avons certainement pas le même langage, murmura le petit apprenti, autrement vous m'auriez répondu… »<br>Il prit la main de l'esclave et tenta de le soulever, bien entendu, il n'y arrivera pas, l'autre était tout de même un peu plus lourd. Ce dernier, par ailleurs, comprit le message et se laissa guider.

Mathilda, accompagnée derrière elle de l'esclave, arriva dans un des corridors des Chambres Royales. Un des gardes l'arrêta en barrant la porte d'une chambre avec sa Hallebarde.  
>« Savez-vous qui je suis ?<br>- Oui mademoiselle, mais vous ne pouvez être accompagnée.  
>- Ah ? Mais enfin, pourquoi donc ?<br>- Les esclaves ne sont autorisés à pénétrer dans l'enceinte d'une chambre royale. De plus, il m'étonne que personne ne vous l'ait remarqué, ils sont interdits de la cité Royale.  
>- Je vous demande pardon, mais, je suis la compagne de l'hôte de votre Prince, et en ceci que je suis également une de ses amis les plus intimes, je demande qu'il y ait, pour ma part, une exception.<br>- Je ne le peux.  
>- Je vous en prie, je laisserai la porte ouverte, vous verrez qu'il ne me fera absolument rien.<br>- C'est un voleur mademoiselle.  
>- Et bien pour ce qui est de mon cas, il ne m'a rien fait, en conséquence-<br>- Mademoiselle je ne peux v-  
>- C'est un ordre, cingla une voix qui fut douce pourtant pour l'esclave, par ailleurs, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous défasse de votre Hallebarde immédiatement tout comme de votre poste, je vous conseillerai de garder la porte de quelqu'un d'autre, est-ce bien clair ? »<br>Le garde soubresauta et alla faire son tour de garde plus tôt que prévu. Oliver, bien qu'il soit jeune, était pourtant un brillant apprenti, on dit même de lui qu'il était en passe de devenir mage. Et pas n'importe quoi, bien que le gardien ne sache pas exactement de quoi il était capable, il n'avait juste pas envie de le savoir. Des prodiges de ce jeune enfant, il en avait bien vu lors du 15e concours de magie honoré cette année-là en leur terre. Cet enfant avait battu tous les autres de sa catégorie, mais comme il était trop jeune par rapport à ses camarades, et qu'il était encore apprenti, ils avaient simplement fait de sa présence, un « honneur » et lui ont attribué un prix par « gentillesse ». Il restait cependant de cette soirée, un des meilleurs espoirs de sciences ésotériques de la contrée. Heureusement que le pays de ce petit apprenti et le sien sont alliés ! Leurs mages sont tellement puissants…

…

« Je vous en prie Mathilda, je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de retrouver votre amie qui sied ici, allez-la rejoindre et ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi.  
>- Merci monsieur.<br>- Mathilda je vais vous bouder.»  
>La jeune fille rit de bon cœur, embrassa l'adolescent sur la joue et s'enfuit toutes voiles volantes.<p>

« A nous deux. »  
>Premièrement, Oliver s'assura que personne ne serait dans les couloirs pendant un certain temps, pour cela, il sortit d'une de ses poches une petite souris qui ferait le guet tapie sous le tapis. Puis, il ferma la porte, il se lava les mains et enfin allongea cet être qu'il ne voulait certainement pas esclave.<br>« Je ne comprends pas cette forme de pensée, vraiment. »  
>Il lui enleva la tunique et compris le traitement que l'être eut subi pendant ces derniers jours. Il amena une bassine d'eau tiède et avec un chiffon doux, il commença par nettoyer le surplus de poussières et de boues, et s'appliqua à effacer le sang séché sous le soleil.<br>« Je suppose qu'ils vous ont occupés depuis le départ de votre… maître. »  
>Il murmura ensuite quelques formules, croisa ses doigts et les posa en différents endroits. Les blessures peut-être visibles s'atténuaient en souffrance. L'autre, étonné de ce prodige, se releva d'un coup. Il leva les yeux sur ce drôle d'enfant. Ce dernier en sueur, lui fit signe de se retourner. Oliver prépara cette fois une mixture assez veloutée, enduisit la paume de ses mains, les réchauffa par friction, puis en massa le dos. L'esclave s'apaisa, le souffle avant saccadé se calma progressivement, il se sentait tellement mieux. Bien sûr, il n'était pas tout à fait guéri, mais déjà, il ne sentait quasiment plus ses blessures au torse et celle au ventre s'était relativement atténuée. Mais qui était-ce ? Nettement moins haut que lui, mais ses mains étaient dignes d'un guérisseur. A présent, il restait docile, sentir ces douces mains lui caresser le dos, même aux endroits les plus sensibles, ne lui paressait plus être un fardeau, comme une plume doucement posée sur sa peau. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Est – ce pour un prochain traitement ? Etait-il au service de.. de. Il se retourna brusquement. Le jeune adolescent sursauta. L'esclave plongea ses ors dans ces topazes célestes. Il ne vit rien de mauvais. Non. Un couinement se fit entendre. Oliver se lava les mains pour la troisième fois. Il est vrai qu'il avait commandé de quoi se remplir le ventre, depuis l'escale au port, il n'avait pas mangé grand chose, et là, il venait de dépenser plus qu'il n'en devait. Il ouvrit la porte laissa discrètement entrer la petite souris qu'il savait récompenser d'avance, puis attendit sur le pas de la porte une domestique apporter un plat.<br>« Merci je vais m'en occuper.  
>- Monseigneur, vous êtes pâlot, je vous envoie un médecin ?<br>- Inutile madame, merci de votre sollicitation. »

La porte de nouveau fermée, la souris et son fromage de nouveau sous le tapis à l'intérieur de la chambre, Oliver poussa une table de bois vers le lit, amena un simple tabouret à trois pieds en bois puis disposa le plateau.  
>« Je vous en prie approchez, et joignez-vous à moi, nous ne serons pas trop de deux, je crois, pour partager ce délicieux repas. »<p>

L'esclave comprit le message, mais durant quelques secondes, il hésita. A voir tout de même ces lapis-lazulis faillir un instant, il se décida tout de même. L'enfant fit signe à l'esclave qui s'approcha mais ne toucha pas le plateau. Le jeune adolescent prit les mains de l'esclave, y mit un morceau de pain trempé dans de la sauce bien fumante et la fit remonter vers la bouche. L'esclave posa le présent et fit non de la tête. L'enfant se sentit tout d'un coup impuissant, puis pensa… Peut-être qu'il est allergique à certains aliments. Il est vrai que parfois cela peut donner des crises horribles. Ou peut-être…  
>« Je vous demande pardon mais, si je ne mange pas tout de suite, je ne pourrai terminer de vous soigner. »<br>Sans attendre de réponse, il dût se résigner à manger seul.

Après avoir allongé de nouveau l'esclave, il prit une petite bille la frotta un peu, elle se mit à briller assez pour éclairer la gorge de ce dernier.  
>« Oh mon dieu ! »<br>Oliver en restait désespéré. Mais c'est horrible ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Brûler les cordes vocales, comment pouvaient-ils faire une chose pareille. Et la cicatrice s'est infectée. Il doit souffrir horriblement. Et ça ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Oliver se retroussa les manches, mais moi non plus je ne peux laisser faire ça. Il s'enduit le bout des doigts d'une crème givrante, récita quelques formules afin de renforcer le procédé catalyseur, enfin mit la main dans la bouche de l'être allongé.  
>« Je l'ai déjà vu faire, je peux le faire. Je n'ai pas le choix… »<br>Il laissa tomber quelques gouttes visqueuses qui s'emparèrent de la paroi enflammée, l'endormit de suite afin de procéder à la prochaine étape. L'enfant se fatigua, cela fit plusieurs heures qu'il donnait de son énergie afin d'accélérer le processus de guérison. Mais l'essentiel, pensait—il en son for intérieur, l'essentiel était que l'opération puisse réussir. Cependant, il n'arriva, certes, pas à reconstituer les cordes vocales, mais, il avait stoppé l'infection et désenflammer la gorge, enlever tout le surplus de mauvaises cellules, et enfin, avait nettoyé le gosier. Non. Il n'avait pas réussi ce qu'il aurait aimé entreprendre. Il s'en voulait mais maintenant, il devait laisser ce patient se reposer. Par ailleurs, son corps à lui aussi demandait du repos. Il se lava les mains, ouvrit la porte, remit un bout de fromage à sa toute petite gardienne, et appela une domestique. Et c'était Mathilda qu'il vit au bout du corridor. Il laissa la porte ouverte ainsi, puis il rangea en attendant sa venue tout le matériel qu'il avait jusqu'alors utilisé.  
>« Oh messire laissez-moi faire !<br>- Comment se porte donc votre amie ?  
>- à merveille, elle me demande de souper et de rester un peu plus chez elle. »<br>La jeune fille rencontra le regard faible de son ami.  
>« Oh mon dieu, mais vous êtes pâle. Vous en avez encore trop fait aujourd'hui ! continua-t-elle les mains sur les hanches. Vous savez ce que vous disait votre professeur qu'il-<br>- faut arrêter la route pressée lorsque le corps commence à paniquer. Mademoiselle Mathilda vous m'envoyez fâché de me remonter les paroles de mon maître que je voulais oublier durant ce séjour.  
>- Mais vous êtes vous regardé dans une glace au moins ?<br>- Je m'en vais de ce pas m'offrir une bonne sieste dans les jardins de messire Kaï, cela vous va-t-il ?  
>- Et vous laisserez vos affaires ici ?<br>- Et bien je ne compte certainement pas les emmener là où je n'en ai cure !  
>- enfin… Oui c'est sur, mais cet es… »<br>L'enfant mit ses mains sur les épaules de la demoiselle aux cheveux fleurs.  
>«Justement, placez un garde, vous savez votre ami de tout à l'heure, sourit-il en voyant la jeune fille rouler des yeux, et dîtes-lui de garder cette pièce comme s'il y dépendait de sa vie. Je vais tenter de prévenir cet étranger de ne pas bouger d'ici en mon absence. Ce serait trop bête vu l'état de son corps. Et pour votre personne, je préférerai vous voir vous réjouir de votre séjour plutôt que de vous inquiéter inutilement à mon sujet. Compris ?»<br>La jeune demoiselle acquiesça de la tête. Oliver sourit de plus belle. Il s'approcha du lit bordé par ses soins. Il montra à l'esclave bien installé la porte de sortie, puis lui fit non de la tête, et tenta de lui faire comprendre que lui-même reviendra. L'esclave encore sous le sort de somnolence acquiesça faiblement de la tête, ses lèvres s'incurvèrent délicatement, et Oliver en fut ravi.

Sous un magnifique cèdre bleu, l'ombre rafraîchit le corps de l'enfant qui se reposait. Le sommeil apporté lui fit du bien depuis ce long voyage. Sa Terre natale et celle où il fit séjour en ce moment sont séparées de bien d'une semaine de voyage à cheval. La brise jouait avec sa tunique et son manteau dont il s'était défait afin de se créer un oreiller. Allongé sur un tapis de mousse, rien de mieux pour dormir.

« Eh ? »  
>Sire Kaï, revenu de son séjour dans une de ses contrées alliées à son pays, posa un pied sur le dos d'Oliver et le secoua ironiquement.<br>« Allez on s'réveille ! »  
>L'autre fit un geste nonchalant de la main.<br>« Pas maintenant Unicolyon.  
>- en plus il m'prend pour son canasson, elle est bien bonne celle-là !»<br>Le grand gaillard prit un seau d'eau à l'écurie d'à côté et en jeta une grande flaque sur ce pauvre apprenti mage.  
>« Eeeeeh ! »<br>Ce dernier se leva de suite, et essora son manteau tout d'abord et enfin, enleva sa tunique pour ne laisser qu'un haut sans manche lui coller au torse.  
>«Merci, quel accueil !<br>- Mon jardin n'est pas un dortoir, il y a des chambres au château, elles ne te plaisent pas ?  
>- Il fait trop sombre dans votre château !»<br>Kaï sourit, cet apprenti mage n'était pas vraiment considéré comme un ami pour sa part, mais le fait est qu'il était d'une loyauté aveugle et surtout une si belle proie pour son divertissement !  
>«Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?<br>- Vous –même messire, je voulais simplement vous faire une visite de courtoisie, en toute simplicité, mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne reste qu'une semaine, le temps de remplir également une série d'emplettes.  
>- Tiens donc, quelle visite de courtoisie, j'en suis charmé, finit l'autre d'un sourire sarcastique.<br>- Sachez que nous ne trouvons de campanules pyrofères (2) nulle part ailleurs, protesta doucement le jeune apprenti.»

Le jeune prince accompagna Oliver jusque dans sa chambre, car ce dernier dût changer de vêtement, la plaisanterie fut assez humide ! Kaï fut de son côté très étonné de voir un des lits occupé.  
>« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? Je l'ai cherché toute l'après-midi ! »<br>Oliver mit une main au front de l'esclave, la fièvre était tombée, les différents hématomes avaient disparu également.  
>«Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas ramené avec vous ?<br>- Ce n'est pas tes affaires, tu ne m'as pas répondu d'ailleurs. »  
>Le jeune apprenti devait pourtant en être habitué. Les habitants de Pyros sont orgueilleux du fait de leur puissance financière et militaire. La famille royale était au summum de l'orgueil, fière et sans scrupule. Tout leur langage se tournait vers ces sentiments, rien ne peut les arrêter et rien ne les arrêtera. Et ce Prince en fut le légitime descendant, ni plus, ni moins.<br>« Je l'ai soigné du traitement qu'il a subi, peut-être n'aviez-vous pas songé qu'il en serait victime en le laissant ici ?»  
>Le visage de Kaï se radoucit. L'apprenti mage ne mentait jamais, et n'exagérait jamais. Il s'approcha lentement de l'esclave, comme s'il craignait que le malade lui sauterait dessus à la première occasion.<br>« Je ne sais pas si vous le saviez mais, il n'a plus de voix.  
>-Tss, il n'en a jamais eu.<br>- Si. Il l'a perdu apparemment il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela. Peut-être entre deux à trois jours de cela. »  
>Oliver n'en rajouta pas, se changea dans une alcôve puis revint donner ses vêtements à sécher à une femme de chambre. Seulement, son devoir, il devait le faire jusqu'au bout, alors tenta quelques directives.<br>« Je préfèrerai ne pas le voir bouger d'ici jusqu'à demain. Le traitement que je lui ai donné est certes assez puissant, mais il est bien trop long à se propager sur tout le corps.  
>- Tout le corps ? »<br>Le jeune mage prit une sacoche, sa petite bourse, quelques livres, vérifia ses poches puis, avant de partir, resta un instant sur le seuil de la porte.  
>« … Si vous me cherchez, je suis chez l'herboriste. J'en aurai certainement pour longtemps. Inutile de m'attendre pour le dîner.»<br>Ce ne fut que simple formalité, il n'était après tout qu'un hôte, et un Jadien de surcroît, rien de plus…

La chambre resta dans la pénombre, les lourds doubles – rideaux fermés laissèrent une fente lumineuse, assez pour découvrir les volumes formés par la disposition des meubles. Une odeur de baume envahissait la petite pièce, celle où était rangé les multiples flacons et parchemins du petit mage. Ne restait dans la grande chambre, le grand lit bordé ou on vit une longue bosse se former sous un drap léger. Le prince se rapprocha près du lit. Il est vrai qu'il ne prenait pas véritablement soin de son esclave. Il n'en avait jamais eu, au départ cela lui plaisait, en tout cas, l'idée de posséder un être rien que pour lui, lui plaisait. Seulement. Seulement, cet esclave-là ne lui apportait rien. Il ne connaissait rien de lui, ni son nom, ni d'où il venait, ni ce qu'il était. Rien, bon d'accord, il n'avait pas non plus fait des recherches. C'est que lui, c'est un guerrier, et les guerriers, en ce moment, étaient très occupés. Il se promit d'y être plus vigilant. Pour extirper tous ses renseignements, il lui fallait de l'aide. Un aide de camp pervers et un Hallebardier rustre n'étaient pas d'après lui de brillants camarades pour ce genre de mission. Il dût alors faire une concession.

« Ahahahaa mon cher Oliver, comment allez vous mon garçon ?  
>- Merci je vais très bien.<br>- Vous m'avez l'air fatigué, non ?  
>- Encore ? Cela fera la troisième fois qu'on me le dit. J'ai pourtant bien dormi tout à l'heure ! Mais dîtes-moi mon bon monsieur, auriez-vous ce que je vous avais commandé, il y a un mois ?<br>- Ah mais mon brave, c'est que j'en ai des clients, vous n'êtes pas le seul !  
>- Oh oui, que suis-je bête ! Je vous demande pardon, tenez, je vous prie, voici la liste de ce que j'avais commandé. J'espère qu'il ne manquera aucun de ses ingrédients. Vous savez que mon Professeur est strict dessus.<br>- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ferai tout le nécessaire. Revenez chercher votre commande demain.  
>- Oui… Enfin, c'est que j'aimerai aussi m'enquérir sur autre chose d'un peu plus délicat…<br>- Faîtes, je suis tout ouï ! »

L'herboriste emmena son jeune client dans la réserve.

…

« Ah te voilà je te cherchais. »  
>Le jeune mage arrondit les yeux. Ce ton venant du jeune guerrier était rare.<br>« Vraiment ? dit-il d'un joli sourire.  
>- Oui enfin, c'est que j'ai quelques questions à te poser. »<br>La nuit fut sombre et Kaï n'aperçut pas complètement la rougeur sur les joues du jeune mage. Pitié qu'il ne me demande pas cela…  
>« C'est au sujet de l'esclave tu sais<br>- Mais enfin, il a bien un prénom, une dénomination. Et puis il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'être votre esclave, pour ce qu'il est, finit-il d'un ton plus grave.  
>- Ah ? C'est à dire ?<br>- Et bien, j'ai remarqué certaines choses, mais je ne suis pas un spécialiste alors je préférerai qu'on en reste là et-  
>- Hors de question, continues, si tu sais quelque chose dis-le moi.<br>- Mais, justement, je ne peux avancer de théorie qui ne peut être vérifiable.  
>- Voilà ce que je te propose, reste ici le temps de deux cycle lunaire, je te le laisserai, le temps que tu fasses connaissance avec lui, et toi, de ton côté, essaie de savoir d'où il vient, parce que… Parce que j'aimerai…<br>- Et bien ?  
>- As-tu compris ? »<br>Le jeune mage comprit surtout qu'il n'en saura pas davantage. Et puis, il est satisfait de rendre ce service, de plus, il tiendrait un rôle assez honorifique. Rester le confident d'un être qui ne lui est pas forcément désagréable. Sans compter sa curiosité qui le titillait depuis qu'il avait soigné cet étranger. Car oui, étranger aux contrées qu'il connaissait depuis, il avait pourtant pas mal voyagé, avec ses parents, ses amis, ou sa garde personnelle et surtout avec son professeur il en avait vu des villes, des villages, des Terres arides jusqu'aux forêts fructifiées et luxuriantes. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais vu des lignes corporelles aussi finement découpées. Il commençait alors à douter, en se souvenant d'une légende, d'un mythe au sujet d'une vague peuplade. Il retourna alors dans la suite que le Prince lui avait généreusement attribuée. A son bureau, il se mit alors à écrire.

…

Bientôt un cycle lunaire s'était écoulé, Kaï en avait profité pour se détendre un maximum, les jeux l'avaient grandement occupé. Par gentillesse, mais aussi parce qu'il y fut implicitement obligé, il avait emmené avec lui son esclave et Oliver. Le jeune apprenti mage lui avait offert, pour son anniversaire, une demi-douzaine de chevaux, les plus puissants, les plus purs également, une race possédée par la ferveur de la compétition. Ils étaient tous uniques, ils appartenaient à ce qu'on disait à une divinité qui en avait fait cadeaux à la famille ancestrale d'Oliver. Ce dernier, n'ayant pas trouvé autre cadeau qui puisse attirer l'amitié d'un si grand allier, pensa alors à ce dernier recours. Depuis, Kaï fut bien content de pouvoir posséder tant de divinités dans une même écurie. Mais revenons-en aux jeux… Qu'Oliver refusa catégoriquement de salir sa si belle tunique dans de telles barbaries. Parier sur des combats libres, des courses de chars, ou des massacres d'animaux, surtout cela le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Alors, il préféra se réfugier dans les jardins Royaux, loin des folies inhumaines pourtant créées par des hommes.

En revanche, l'esclave, lui, était resté un moment avec son 'maître'. Il le voyait sourire, rire même avec ses camarades de jeux. Il le voyait en colère lorsque son compatriote misait tout et n'importe quoi. Il le voyait espérant une victoire, qu'il avait automatiquement, connaissant toutes les écuries, chaque cheval, chaque propriétaire, chaque chevalier et chaque guerrier, et aucun des gladiateurs ne lui était inconnu. Le jeune esclave avait rencontré l'ombre des parents royaux, mais n'avait certainement pas levé les yeux, par ailleurs, il avait préféré se fondre dans la masse quelques secondes plutôt que de devoir les voir.

Après quelques heures de folies durant ces chaudes heures, il avait obtenu sa liberté de ne plus suivre ce Prince avec qui pourtant il n'avait toujours aucune communication.

Il déambulait dans les rues à présent, ou plutôt longeait les murs de certaines maisons puis, entra en contact dans quelque chose, il en renversait des rouleaux de feuilles, il s'accroupit et ramassa ce qu'il avait fait tomber. Puis soudainement, il aperçut sur un des rouleaux ouvert des inscriptions qu'il pouvait aisément lire. Il voulut le voler discrètement, il rencontra alors deux yeux couleur ciel.  
>« Oh, pardonnez-moi, je suis confus. »<br>Le jeune apprenti mage n'avait pas encore reconnu l'esclave dans l'ombre étoffée d'une ruelle sous un lourd toit de zinc.  
>Après avoir pris tous les rouleaux, il remercia l'inconnu et lui tourna le dos. Mais il fut suivi. En le comprenant, il se retourna vivement.<br>« Oh c'était vous ! Ah je ne vous avais pas reconnu. »  
>L'esclave pointa alors un parchemin. Oliver le prit et le lui prêta, puis lui fit signe de le suivre. L'autre ne broncha pas. Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent devant une grande bibliothèque. Deux gardes pointaient une nouvelle fois l'esclave qui recula imperceptiblement pour se rapprocher du jeune mage. Celui-ci les sourcils froncés soupira une nouvelle fois.<br>« Ce jeune homme est avec moi, il ne me lâchera pas une seconde, je m'en porte garant.  
>- Messire, il est interdi-<br>- Alors vous m'interdisez l'accès à l-  
>- <em>Vous<em> y êtes amplement autorisé c'est cet esclave qui-  
>- C'est tout comme, j'irai me plaindre auprès de votre Prince.<br>- At.. Attendez, nous pourrons peut-être nous arranger voyons.. Disons, si je vous accompagnais ?  
>- C'est hors de question, là où je vais, seuls les érudits y ont accès, dit-il puis en réfléchissant, vous n'avez qu'à garder la porte alors. »<p>

Le soleil faisait réfléchir ses flèches célestes sur la large vitre en dôme qui surplombait la salle des Archives du Royaume Pyrique. Oliver et le jeune adolescent étaient penchés sur un large bureau de marbre avec un grand parchemin qui prenait quasiment toute la largeur. Oliver comprit alors la langue de l'esclave, il tenta de se remémorer la structure grammaticale pour enfin créer des bribes de phrases, simples.  
>« Vous venez… euh, êtes-vous… des Yamamuraï (3)? »<br>L'esclave avec cette fois un sourire plus concret hocha la tête. Oliver fouilla dans le tas de rouleaux puis sortit une carte régionale. Il commença à mettre un doigt sur son pays. Celui des Jadiens.  
>« Je viens de.. ici.. euh là-bas. Et ici… c'est… là, fit-il en montrant le Pays Pyrique. »<p>

Oliver comprenant qu'il ne pourrait continuer ce travail de décryptage oral, sortit une large feuille, trempa son calame et commença à écrire. Et puis ainsi, pensait-il, nous serons, pour cette communication, à armes égales. C'était beaucoup plus simple. Il saurait qu'il ferait des fautes, mais il s'appliquerait. Alors comme ça, cette peuplade mythique avait existé, existe encore puisqu'il y a à ses côtés un des représentants. Cela lui paraissait incroyable. Il passa, après avoir relu sa petite phrase, la feuille en papier de riz. L'esclave lut puis posa un doigt sur la carte. Effectivement, c'était bien aux montagnes du Nord. Le froid et la chaleur s'y côtoyaient. Ces montagnes possédaient dans leur sein deux volcans jumeaux, l'un de lave et l'autre plein d'un lac dont on disait qu'il brillait comme de l'argent. Personne n'avait réussi à trouver un chemin pour y accéder. Cependant, là où montrait le jeune homme, c'était une vallée, au pied des montagnes. Oliver reprit le parchemin d'un sourire puis écrivit de nouveau et le repassa. Le jeune homme prit délicatement des mains du jeune mage, le calame et écrivit ce qui était son prénom.  
>« Rei. »<br>Oliver leva les yeux et rencontra la douceur de ces citrines oculaires. Le futur mage avait accompli sa mission. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, ce qui signifiait aussi qu'il devra s'en aller et peut-être ne plus jamais le rencontrer à nouveau… Le jeune mage ramassa tous ces parchemins, Rei s'empressa d'en prendre un, là où était inscrit le début d'une conversation et écrivit avec le calame encore imbibé d'encre.  
>« Restons encore un peu si tu le veux bien.»<br>Oliver leva la tête, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Bon, et puis, pourquoi pas. Après tout, la Bibliothèque fermera dans peu de temps.

…

Pyros : en grec ancien signifie Feu  
>Pyrofères : littéralement transporte du feu.<br>Yamamuraï : en Japonais littéralement village montagne. Reirei vient des montagnes, pour une fois j'respecte la tradition !

Review s'il vous plaît c'est tellement important !  
>A bientôt<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !... Bon en fait, comme j'ai pas eu de reviews je boude.. xD ! Voici quand même le chapitre suivant. J'ai fait quelques illustrations sur Recto verso pour ceux que ça intéresse, elles sont sur la page profile!  
>Bonne lecture<p>

Disclaimers : ….. JE LES AI VOLE A TAKAO AOKI. ?

**CHAPITRE IV**

Le jeune Jadien hésita tout d'abord, devant la lourde double porte faite de marbre et de fer forgé, il se posa plusieurs questions. Mais il n'avait plus le choix, son délai expirait et il avait rempli les deux missions. Il avait réuni toutes les emplettes demandées par sa mère et son professeur d'un côté, et de l'autre, il connaissait à présent presque tout de Rei. Enfin, ce que demandait Kaï. Son cœur se resserra, l'angoisse du départ aussi pensait-il en serrant un rouleau de papier. Il s'était lié avec cet être mythique. Le quitter déjà le peina. Mais il tenta d'effacer toute sensibilité et entra dans la suite princière. Il longea les corridors et plus il approcha du cabinet du Prince, plus son cœur accentua le rythme.

« Ah te voilà. Il était temps ! »  
>Il inspira un grand coup puis posa son rouleau sur le bureau du Prince.<br>« Bien le bonjour sire Kaï. Effectivement comme vous l'avez si bien deviné, j'ai… »  
>Une légère inspiration.<br>«Je peux amplement vous renseigner sur… sur-  
>- Eh bien allez ! Racontes-moi ce que tu as trouvé.<br>- C'est.. Euh…»  
>Il ouvrit le rouleau, le positionna sous le regard grenat de son camarade, puis montra du doigt un cryptogramme.<br>« Il vient de ce village au pied de ces montagnes. »

Kaï leva un sourcil. Ah. Ceci explique cela.  
>« On peut dire que c'était une belle prise alors. »<br>Olivier n'osa pas lever son regard qu'il saurait révolté. C'est tout ce que cela lui inspirait, de la fierté à posséder ce qu'il n'a pas ! Mais il se tût. Non il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, il savait que cela ne servirait à rien de protester pour un droit inexistant sur ces Terres. Rappelons-nous il y a deux catégories d'êtres sur ces Terres-là, les Pyriens, et les autres. Les autres ne sont rien, mais vraiment rien aux yeux de ces soit - disant descendants du dieu de la Guerre.  
>« Que comptez-vous faire à présent ?<br>- Eh bien à toi de deviner voyons ! »

Un silence s'installa. Deviner ? Facile à dire… A moins que… Oh ce serait trop beau… Alors il s'avança timidement puis tout aussi timidement il murmura :  
>« Voudriez-vous… Lui rendre sa liberté en le ramenant chez lui ? »<br>Kaï sourit. Il sourit paisiblement. Que faire d'un trésor qui ne sait pas s'adapter dans une cage dorée ? Qu'en faire si ce n'est que de le voir s'amenuiser sous ses yeux.  
>« Exactement. Et puis, c'est presque sur ton chemin. »<br>Olivier ramassa la carte qu'il avait ramenée, tourna le dos au Prince qui retourna à ses amusements. Il l'avait surpris, ce guerrier, il l'aurait presque choqué. Mais, après avoir reçu cette réponse, le jeune apprenti s'en trouva complètement heureux. Il sait qu'il ne le retrouverait plus, qu'il ne le reverrait plus mais au moins, il saurait qu'il sera dans un endroit chaleureux, un endroit qui l'aura manqué. Il sera… chez lui.

…

Aux portes du Royaume Pyrique, Cinq chevaux attendaient. Tous les cinq chevaucheraient des semis - divinités. Ainsi le voyage serait moins long pour le petit groupe. Car ces semis – divinités sont capables de galoper au rythme d'une borée, les sabots flottant sur la prairie. Beaucoup plus robustes, et moins mangeurs qu'une race hippique mortelle, ils sont tout simplement idéaux pour n'importe quel cavalier.

Olivier replaça sa chaîne argentée au cou, puis aida Mademoiselle Mathilda à enfourcher sa monture. Il fit de même pour Rei. Il lui expliqua que ces chevaux étaient assez capricieux, qu'il fallait simplement se faire choisir plutôt que de forcer celle-ci à l'accepter. De plus, une fois qu'elle vous acceptait, elle était d'une fidélité immortelle ! Mais avant de les suivre, Olivier vit un groupe de petits enfants l'acclamer. Il leur donna à chacun une pièce de bronze ainsi qu'une petite bourse en cuir pleine de friandises. Il enfourcha alors sa monture de lui-même puis les voilà tous partis. Sire Kaï, son loyal aide de camp Yuriy, son second et excellent hallebardier Boris(1), Rei, Olivier l'apprenti mage et sa camarade et amie Mathilda. Tous partaient pour un voyage vers une contrée mythique. Une contrée qui inspirait aux érudits un peu de fascination et beaucoup de crainte dûe aux nombreuses superstitions alimentées par un grand nombre de rumeurs…

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient partis, derrière eux, ils avaient laissé les longues et larges plaines de Pyros. Ils avaient également abandonné la longue chaîne de volcans et le territoire fondamentalement interdit de geysers de lave ! Devant eux, s'ouvraient les pentes escarpés qui menaient d'abord à un désert aride et sec. Heureusement Olivier avait une carte sur lui, il guida tout d'abord le petit groupe vers un dernier « oasis » afin de faire le ravitaillement nécessaire avant deux jours d'aridité craquelée.

La nuit tombait, Mathilda de ses yeux avisés trouva une grotte entre deux énormes rochers de sables s'embrassant. On laissa les chevaux libres de tous bagages. Kaï ordonna à Yuriy et Boris de partager les rondes de la première nuit, Rei et Oliver la deuxième et enfin il se ferait la troisième entièrement malgré la protestation de Mathilda.

Il savait qu'on le suivait une seconde fois, une seconde fois car grâce à la première, il reconnut la démarche alerte et légère de Rei. Il faisait nuit noire. Même la lune s'était enveloppée de son voile d'ébène, elle aussi dormait.  
>Le jeune homme prit la main du jeune apprenti celui-ci s'arrêta net. Il leva ses yeux devant les ors assombris sous la nuit. Rei le força à s'asseoir un instant. Il écrivit sur le sable. Olivier connaissait une des capacités charnelles de ces êtres, qui consistait à voir excellemment bien de nuit comme de jour. Ce qui n'était pas son cas. Il sortit d'une de ses poches la petite bille éclairante, prononça imperceptiblement quelques mots, la bille éclaira d'une lumière blafarde le sable tranché de part et d'autre.<br>'_La lumière de vos yeux s'est éteinte depuis que nous sommes partis._'  
>Il mit du temps, bien entendu, pour lire cette longue phrase. Puis Rei se remit à écrire :<br>'_Pourquoi ?_'  
>Olivier trembla légèrement. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était triste. Peut-être était-ce les départs qu'ils lui faisaient cet effet ? Peut-être qu'il s'était attaché à quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pourtant pas connu depuis si longtemps que ça. Il n'en savait rien encore. Il effaça avec de grands coups de mains, secoua ses manches poussiéreuses. Il voulut s'en aller mais Rei le retint de nouveau. Il le suppliait du regard. Olivier nia de la tête.<p>

Cette nuit-là, il n'eut pas le cœur de dormir, de toute manière il eut du mal à s'endormir, à force de se tourner de tous les côtés. Il regarda près de lui, Mathilda dormait à poings fermés, Kaï également. Il se leva, peut-être qu'en marchant, il trouvera le sommeil. Il observa d'abord la silhouette représentant l'ancien esclave. Non, le souffle régulier, lui aussi dormait. Puis en sortant de la grotte, il perçut des bribes de conversations chuchotées par Yuriy et son compatriote.  
>« Des ruines j'te dis, y a que dalle là-bas.<br>- et Kaï le sait ?  
>- Sûûûr. Obligé qu'il le sache.<br>- Mais c'est pas possible, on m'a dit que personne n'était arrivé jusque là-bas. »  
>Le jeune apprenti se rapprocha un petit peu.<br>« Ecoutes, répéta encore l'Hallebardier, je te répètes que là où on va, il n'y a plus rien, je ne sais même pas si le mot ruine existerait. Ils ont rasé là-bas, ils ont éradiqué tout ce qu'ils pouvaient massacrés.  
>- Et t'y était ? insista Yuriy<br>- Naaan… Moi j'étais autre part à c'moment là. A me taper tu sais qui eheh ! »

Se pourrait-il qu'ils parlent bien de ce que je pense. Oui évidemment. Il n'y a pas d'autre endroit. Sire Boris a dit « là où on va. » Et si Prince Kaï n'a pas menti, il s'agirait bien du village de Rei. Etait-ce pressentiment qui me rongeait depuis que nous avions quitté Pyros ?

…

Le soleil matinal brûlait déjà le sable de ces hautes plaines. C'est sous la sueur que la troupe engageait la course contre la température qui montait. Les chevaux reposés la veille galopaient à folle allure en direction de la frontière Est. Là-bas, une auberge les attendait. Mathilda avait envoyé un message au propriétaire de l'auberge afin de leur réserver des chambres ainsi que quelques places à l'écurie.

Le groupe arriva vers l'heure du déjeuner. La chaleur alourdissait tout âme. Les chevaux arrivèrent sans encombre dans leur suite toute désignée, pendant que leurs cavaliers regagnèrent la fraîcheur du comptoir peu affluent. Bien qu'habitués par ces températures, néanmoins, les trois guerriers de Pyros –Kaï, Boris et Yuriy- furent épuisés. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se reposer, entre les missions d'ambassades, et les divers combats pour repousser quelques envahisseurs ne les ont pas vraiment laissés le temps.  
>« Ah j'suis bien content de m'asseoir dis donc. Alors qu'est ce qu'on nous sert par ici ? »<br>Ils mangèrent en silence, la faim les avait pris de court ! Mais elle n'était pas assez puissante pour ne pas remarquer certaines choses qui ne changeront pas.  
>« … Moué ça ne vaudra jamais les goulaches de Dame Irvyne !<br>Le jeune apprenti se lança. Après avoir longuement tergiverser, après avoir réussi à supprimer ou plutôt à reléguer dans un coin de sa tête le dilemme qui le rendait fou il inspira un bon coup puis au vue de l'assistance qui digérait sous la somnolence, il dit timidement :  
>« Nous… Nous vous quitterons plus tôt que prévu.»<br>Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, le temps pour l'ancien esclave de tenter de déchiffrer ce drôle de langage, le temps pour les autres d'ouvrir les yeux et surtout les oreilles.  
>« C'est-à-dire, soupira le Prince Kaï. »<br>Olivier avala sa salive.  
>« C'est que… Je me suis rappelé sur le chemin d'une course urgente que je n'avais pas encore rempli.<br>- Vraiment ?  
>- Oui… Enfin, disons que… Je n'irai pas jusqu'au bout avec vous. Nous changerons de direction à la prochaine croisée des chemins à l'aube prochaine.<br>- De toute façon il n'était pas dit que tu venais avec nous, si ? »

Le jeune apprenti était toujours surpris des réactions du Prince de Pyros à son égard. Ils ne sont pas de très grands amis certes, mais un peu plus de respect vis-à-vis de lui n'était pas trop demandé. Peut-être que si. Il prit congé d'eux et s'en alla retrouver la chambre qu'on lui avait assignée et qu'il partagerait avec la demoiselle Mathilda. Par ailleurs, cette dernière fut assez étonnée des réactions de son ami. Cette soudaine envie de s'enfuir. Pour sûr, le jeune adolescent cachait quelque chose, et elle était prête à tout faire pour le savoir. Seulement, elle devinait d'avance l'attitude fuyante et buttée de son compagnon. Elle le suivit jusque dans la chambre. Elle le trouva près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans l'horizon flou causé par l'extrême chaleur de l'endroit. Elle le vit aussi avec ce simple veston sans manche. Il transpirait. Elle lui proposa un verre d'eau glacée qu'il accepta de suite.  
>« Sire Olivier ?<br>- Oui demoiselle Mathilda. »  
>Quel bon début, le voilà qu'il boude !<br>« Enfin, il faut bien que je vous appelle par quelque chose.  
>- Olivier est le prénom que l'on m'a assigné. Vraiment rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que vous l'utilisiez sans autre ajout superficiel. »<br>Et oui, tout dans le naturel.  
>« Pourquoi écourter le voyage ? Je vous savais excité de trouver ces territoires mythiques et de pouvoir discuter avec les indigènes, je me trompe ? »<br>Olivier soupira. Lui aussi avait bien deviné le contenu de la discussion.  
>« Rien de ce qui vous concerne mademoiselle. »<br>Il lui tourna le dos. Typiquement lui, pour ne pas parler, pour ne pas lui faire voir ce doux visage si expressif, il préfère le donner au soleil de cuivre.  
>« Êtes-vous fâché contre moi ? Ai-je dit chose qui vous déplaise monseigneur ? »<br>Mathilda vit la tête du jeune apprenti mage tourner en sa direction, et aperçut l'esquisse d'un sourire. Elle le vit même s'approcher d'elle. Progressivement, elle comprit qu'elle avait touché un point sensible  
>« Maintenant vous m'irritez mademoiselle. Sachez à présent, que je ne vous dirai rien tant que nous serons tous ensemble. Autrement dit, je vous promets de vous en parler lorsque nous pénétrerons dans nos contrées. M'avez-vous bien compris ? A présent, cessez de m'importuner avec vos titres inutiles ! »<br>Elle sourit. Même si elle dût utiliser la force, l'essentiel c'est qu'elle ait gagné… Une fois de plus !

Si les journées brûlaient la sueur et l'huile de cajou, les nuits étaient glaciales. Ce changement de température fort heureusement était progressif. Tous les corps ou presque le supportait. Enfin.. Je ne comprends pas, je suis fatigué et même très fatigué. Mais ça n'empêche pas le marchand de sable de passer, pourtant, cette fois, je suis dans ses contrées. Il ne peut pas me rater ! Le jeune apprenti mage regardait les craquelures sur le plafond. Il se mit sur le côté, après une dizaine de minutes à restructurer des yeux le plafond. Puis quand il en eut assez de végéter, il se leva d'un coup et sortit de sa chambre. Il fit le tour de l'auberge. Il entendit un bruit de tissu, il se retourna d'un coup et se retrouva avec une ombre le submergeant. Il eut si peur qu'il en poussa un cri. L'autre personne posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule d'Olivier puis se mit vers la lumière de la lune. Rei.  
>« Vous êtes toujours aussi… aussi… surprenant ! »<br>Rei sourit. Il lui prit la main, ils marchèrent quelques instants, puis s'assirent près du poste de garde, à l'entrée du hameau. Rei prit un bout de bois et se mit à écrire sur le sable. Les pictogrammes cristallisés sur le sable brillaient sous la lumière céleste nocturne. Olivier pouvait aisément les lire ainsi.  
>'<em>Qu'avez vous dit tout à l'heure ? Je suis un peu curieux de cette chose.'<em>  
>Olivier traça la réponse avec son index. Rei reprit son bout de bois puis continua. '<em>Comment alors je vais retrouver les miens.'<em> Olivier rougit fortement. Il ne le savait même pas. Oh dieux, j'ai fait une bêtise, une horrible bêtise. Irrattrapable et stupide bêtise. Le cœur du jeune apprenti bondissait dans sa poitrine. Rei le secoua par les épaules. Bien sûr qu'il est heureux. Et moi, mais moi … que vais-je faire ?... Qu'est ce que je suis en train de planifier ? Olivier traça quelques pictogrammes tremblotants. '_Je ne pourrai pas vous accompagner monseigneur'._ Il effaça de suite. Qu'est ce que je dis ? Pourquoi lui mentirai-je ? Et puis… Et si je me trompe. Olivier s'était mis seul dans une situation délicate. Il sait qu'il ne s'en tirera jamais.

Rei le raccompagna près de sa chambre. Puis juste avant, il prit une allumette, la craqua, souffla dessus attendit quelques instants puis écrivit sur le sol en bois : _voici pour dormir_. Il lui présenta un petit flacon, lui donna une petite dose. Olivier eut peur sur le coup, mais n'aura jamais le temps d'en faire le commentaire. Il tomba de suite dans les bras de l'ancien esclave. Et oui, concentré soporifique, appelé communément, somnifère ! Rei le souleva délicatement puis le remit dans son lit et rejoignit le sien. Il était si heureux. Il retrouvera sa mère-patrie. Une grandiose journée l'attendait demain. Il en était tout excité ! Il fit une belle nuit de sommeil, une nuit qu'il n'avait pas eu ces temps-ci…

…..

tbc...

Il est très court par rapport aux autres… Je sais aussi !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir et Bonne lecture. Petit chapitre qui clot la première partie de la fiction. C'est une toute petite partie Ante Bellum qui signifiait avant la guerre. Les prémices, ce qui se prépare et surtout nous permettait un peu de voir le contexte et les personnages. Après ce chapitre nous rentrerons dans la grande deuxième partie qui s'intitule : Si Vis Pacem Para Bellum. Si tu veux la paix prépare la Guerre en latin. Ils vont moins rigoler ah ah ah xD. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !

**Ad Vitam Aeternam**

**Chapitre V**

«Je me doutais bien que vous finiriez par les suivre. Votre curiosité est appétissante…»

De larges rayons solaires baignèrent la vallée. Une grande plaine fleurie s'ouvrit sous les paires d'yeux enchantés du paysage. Amaryllis se côtoyaient avec des perces-neige, les crocus valsaient avec les marguerites de mille couleurs, parfumant tout ce qui les entourait, les fleurs jouaient de leur parure originale et unique pour chaque espèce. Le Ciel apparut d'un bleu azur pur, les nuages avaient implosé en une fine couche de poussière cristallisée aquatique. Ils formèrent des pellicules aquatiques s'accrochant aux longues prairies d'une couleur homogène sur le fond, mais le relief fut mitigé, flirtant d'une palette de maître toutes les couleurs qui existaient sur Terre. Les fleurs ouvraient leurs pétales fumants, écumants aux bords des petits ruisseaux. Les oiseaux planaient, ils planaient, voletaient en couple ou en bande, sous ce ciel bleu, un arc-en-ciel se cachait sous la brume, au lever du soleil, les rais colorés s'étaient projetés sur une gigantesque cascade d'eau claire tombant dans un fracas du tonnerre. Elle vrombissait jusque dans un lac fustigeant ses jets d'eau de part et d'autres, croulant et se craquelant jusqu'à se fissurer en plusieurs ruisseaux dont certains furent abrégés par la prairie luxuriante.

Le murmure féminin coula jusqu'aux oreilles rougissantes légèrement chaudes du jeune adolescent. Suivant du regard les réactions si heureuses de Rei, Olivier rougissait. Il rougissait de son attitude qu'il savait grotesque. Pourtant, il était vrai qu'il ne voulait pas se voir ici. Il se refusait… Il voulait une nette séparation avec l'idée que l'on se ferait des Yamamuraï retrouvant un des siens capturés par des hôtes sanguinaires et dictateurs. Mais voilà, oui il était si curieux. Non pas de voir Rei retrouver les siens. Ces scènes-là lui ramenaient la larme à l'œil. Seulement, il souhaitait savoir si la rumeur qu'il avait entendu ici et là se révélait être réelle. Car si telle était le cas… Si … En soupirant, il baissa la tête serra les brides de sa monture. Mathilda le rejoignit. Le jeune mage était resté en retrait, signalant son absence en se cachant au sein de la large forêt qui entourait la prairie donnant le visage aux Montagnes Jumelles. Ses yeux suivaient de près le jeune Yamamuraï galoper gaiement sur sa terre natale. Joyeux, il s'était même défait de son cheval, lui avait enlevé la bride, la selle et l'avait laissé nu sur cette verdure mouchetée de couleurs chatoyantes. Une petite claque sur la cuisse pour lui rendre de sa liberté tout comme il se le donnait à lui-même. Alors que Rei s'enfonçait vers les montagnes, Olivier aperçut Kaï donnant quelques instructions discrètement à Yuriy et Boris, ces derniers reprirent la route vers l'Ouest. Ils s'en vont ? Kaï reprit le cheval prêté à Rei, lui remit sa selle et sa bride et lui fit bien comprendre de le suivre. Au départ, la bête se rua, mais elle ne connaissait pas Kaï, ce dernier d'un coup d'éperon domestiqua de suite l'ancienne déité. Après s'être bien assuré que Rei fut trop loin pour le voir, il se mit tranquillement en route et se rapprocha progressivement puis considérablement de ses compatriotes. Il l'abandonne là ! Olivier ne vit que des ombres à cheval à l'horizon du soleil zénithal. Il se mit alors timidement en route vers le côté opposé de Messire Kaï. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il l'abandonne ainsi. Il aperçut la lisière de la forêt. Laissant son cheval à Mathilda, il termina de suivre Rei à pied. Il fit doucement, il fit surtout très attention à n'attirer le regard d'âme qui vive. Il aperçut enfin l'ombre de Rei filant jusqu'au pied de la montagne de l'autre coté du lac. Et là… et là…

Le soleil se coucha. Ses raies couleurs sang fendirent l'azur déclinant, laissant quelques traces vaporeuses rougir de honte. Trois ombres filèrent tranquillement à présent. Il était temps de trouver où s'arrêter…

« J'comprend même pas pourquoi nous nous sommes donnés la peine de l'accompagner jusque là. Il connaissait très bien la route.  
>- La ferme vous deux. Je ne veux pas vous entendre ! »<br>Kaï le Prince de Pyros était frustré. Il avait battu en retraite car il connaissait la vérité. Toute la vérité, puisqu'il y avait participé lui-même. Ce massacre, sous les ordres de son grand-père, car stratégiquement, delenda es Yamamuraï… Trop paisible ce village, possédant les plus forts des assassins, et les plus fins des archers. L'un des chefs du village faisait partie aussi du conseil des Oracles. Il fallait trouver un moyen de se l'approprier, non, de l'exproprier. Pyros dût concéder, mais rien, elle se trouva à plus buttée qu'elle. Elle comprit qu'elle dût prendre des distances avec ce village aux pensées qu'elle pensait sombres. Non, c'est pire que ça, le roi de Pyros ne pouvait accepter qu'aux environs de son territoire, de telles menaces puissent exister. Alors il en avait décidé l'éradication de cette race. Ainsi, Pyros entra dans une guerre qu'elle déclara divine et purificatrice contre Yamamurai. Cet assaut, les annales Pyrique le qualifièrent d'éclair. En vérité, personne n'en avait parlé. Personne ne sut qu'il y en avait eu un… Or comble du comble, Yuriy, l'homme de main du Prince, étant absent à ses moments-là, offre pour esclave, le dernier des survivants. Impossible pour l'aïeul, incompréhensible pour le descendant. Il dût faire un choix. Le tuer lui-même ou l'abandonner. Il l'abandonna. Connaissant toute l'histoire, mais détenteur d'un fort passé, il devrait s'en départir, s'en défaire, oublier facilement. Les guerriers sont faits ainsi. Ils doivent s'accrocher à une seule chose : le bien de Pyros. L'œuvre de Pyros, la supériorité de Pyros sur toutes les autres contrées. C'est tout ce qui doit importer.

Seulement voilà, allongé sur sa couche, le ciel lui parut d'un noir solitaire, les étoiles fades et la lune quasi-invisible, où était l'éclat solaire des yeux de ce Yamamuraï… Comment était-ce son prénom déjà ? Allait-il si facilement l'oublier ?

...

« Oh seigneur, vous en avez mis du temps, j'ai cru un instant que vous vous étiez perdu. »  
>Le silence fit place royalement entre les deux jeunes gens. L'apprenti mage enfourcha muettement son cheval et partit de même. Le front plissé et les joues humides. Le vent n'eut pas tôt fait de les sécher ouvertement.<br>« Qu'avez-vous monseigneur, vous me paraissez bouleversé… »

Ils dévalèrent les prairies d'une vitesse phénoménale, ils ne s'arrêtèrent que très peu, juste le temps pour les chevaux et Mathilda de se restaurer. Etrange qu'il ne se soit pas fâché. Etrange qu'il paraisse à ce point sans voix. Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? La jeune fille se décida tout de même quitte à se retrouver face à une statue de marbre. Olivier termina d'abreuver les chevaux et comprit que Mathilda ne lui laisserait aucun répit.  
>« Je vous en prie, pas maintenant.<br>- Cela fera bientôt trois jours que vous ne m'avez rien dit Olivier. Parlez-moi, vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire. Je… je suis votre confidente, non ? »  
>Olivier ne dit rien. Il n'eut plus le cœur de parler de… là-bas. Cette contrée… si lointaine.<p>

«Rentrons, je suis épuisé.»

Ce n'est qu'un prétexte, pensait la jeune fille, mais que penses-tu réellement Olivier ? Que caches-tu dans ton cœur ? A la vue si maussade de son compagnon, elle dût se faire violence pour éviter de le scruter. La nuit venue, elle le pria de la laisser faire le tour de garde.  
>« Hors de question, il ne sied aux dames de veiller toute une nuit seule.<br>- Mais bien sûr, fit elle en roulant des yeux.  
>- Je vous assure que je me sens tout à fait capable de veiller<br>- Ce n'est pas ce que dit votre visage, répliqua t'elle d'une voix douce  
>-Je vous demande pardon mademoiselle, ce n'était pas pour vous offenser comprenez-moi. J'ai… »<br>Mathilda se rapprocha du jeune apprenti mage.  
>« Eh bien terminez ?<br>- J'ai besoin de cette nuit blanche, j'ai beaucoup à réfléchir.  
>- Est-ce au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? Si Messire Kaï, Yuriy et Boris sont partis avant même d'adresser à Rei les plus sincères adieux, ce n'est tout de même pas de votre faute Olivier. »<br>Le jeune garçon tourna le dos à Mathilda, s'avança puis s'assit près du foyer d'où émanait une douce chaleur.  
>« Ce n'était pas sur cela que je comptais réfléchir. Passez une excellente nuit mademoiselle. »<br>Raté. Il n'a pas voulu aller plus loin. Je ne le comprends vraiment pas cette fois-ci.

L'heure nocturne n'arrivait pas du tout à réconforter le jeune apprenti. Il avait dans ses mains une carte faîte par ses soins. Et dessus, les caractères qui présentaient le prénom de son 'ami' Yamamuraï. Arrivera-t-il un jour à se faire pardonner ?

...

L'argent vaporeux céleste entourait la roche argileuse blanche sur laquelle somnolait un jeune adolescent. La main soutenant la tête, la leçon s'allongeait un peu trop à son goût…

« Eh bien fiston tu m'écoutes un peu ?  
>- Mais Papi tes histoires de politique moi ça m'ennuie c'est pas un entraînement pour la guerre ça c'est juste du blabla de commerçant. »<br>Le jeune garçon se reçut un coup de manche sur le crâne et un vieil homme se rassit en face du plus jeune puis remit son katana dans son fourreau et continua tant bien que mal sa leçon d'Histoire.  
>« C'est ce qu'on appelle la stratégie des Alliances, une bonne alliance conduit toujours à la Paix mais une mauvaise conduit à la destruction. »<br>Les yeux limpides de l'ancêtre plongèrent dans les brumes glaciales d'Aeris. Ville située sur les hauteurs. La Ville elle-même est imprenable, bâtie dans la roche même de la montagne, les habitants étaient considérés comme des troglodytes, ils étaient d'une nature franche et très ouverts contrairement aux apparences. Leur chef n'avait pas de titre de noblesse, cependant, on sentait du respect quelque chose de fort dans le cœur, cette bravoure et ce courage qui ne dément pas, qui franchit tous les obstacles. Et ce chef avait un fils.  
>« Takao… qu'est ce que je viens de te dire ?<br>- euuuuh… ah Jadyle tu parlais de Jadyle c'est ça ? »  
>Le vieux soupira puis se leva lentement.<br>« Enfant profite de ton insouciance, car bientôt viendra le temps des moissons, et à toi de faire face à ce violent coup de rage si tu ne veux pas que ta vie soit fauchée.  
>- pépé j'comprends rien à ton charabia…<br>- Viens on va s'entraîner à l'épée, je vais parfaire ton éducation espèce de tête de mule !  
>- AH ça j'comprends ! »<p>

« Maman, qu'a dit l'oracle ? »  
>Les topazes brillantes de l'Intendante ne se défirent pas de la vision céleste de l'horizon ombrageux.<br>« Elle répète la même chose depuis deux cycles lunaires. »  
>Le jeune enfant baissa la tête.<br>« Alors la guerre aura bien lieue ? »  
>Elle fit signe à son fils de s'en aller. Seule, elle resta à contempler le ciel. Oui la guerre aura lieu, ou plutôt elle a déjà commencé. Elle fait rage et arrivera aux portes d'Hudor dans très peu de temps. Il faut se hâter. Mais l'oracle a dissimulé deux messages dans sa vision. Le premier porteur de mort et le second porteur d'espoir. Qui l'apportera ?<p>

TBCTBCTBC…

Merci de me lire de nouveau même si c'est les vacances et que certains travaillent (comme mwa xD) Par ailleurs je vous souhaite à tous de bien oublier toutes les scolarités ! Na ! A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Ouaiiis j'suis vivaaaante ! bon je ne m'attarde pas. Bonne lecture et comme toujours c'est du Beyblade sans le Beyblade juste les persos qui appartiennent à Mr Takao Aoki !

**Partie 2 : Si vis pacem para Bellum (1)**

Chapitre I

Le camp fortifié de cette prison était tel qu'on dirait qu'il était né en sortant du désert qui l'entourait de ses monticules arides. Les vapeurs de soufre devenaient alors une barrière naturelle pour qui voulait s'en échapper. Gardé par des goules sans foi ni loi, c'était tout simplement un ghetto de reclus. La prison était divisée en trois niveaux. Le premier étage était l'autel des sacrifiés, ceux qui étaient voués à être exécuté ou à passer par un combat à mort étaient ramenés au premier étage après un séjour au deuxième étage. Ce deuxième étage abritait le camp de concentration de tous types de captifs quel que soit leur crime. Enfin, le troisième étage restait pour les récidivistes, et surtout cachait dans la pénombre la place de la torture. La plus immonde, la plus horrible et la plus inhumaine de toutes les pièces de cet échiquier bien ordonné contrairement à son apparence.

« Allez avance sale petite vermine. Et cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas au nez et à ma barbe, foi de geôlier ! »

Oh non… ce n'est pas vrai… Je me suis encore fait prendre ! On le remit dans sa loge initiale : la prison ! De nouveau à l'intérieur, il fit les cent pas, il trouvera bien une nouvelle solution pour ressortir d'ici. Surtout que c'était tellement facile ! Les serrures, de vraies passoires ! Facile, de sortir du deuxième étage. Il lui fallait une solution bien étriquée pour sortir de cette prison tout court… Un des gardes avait placé autour des poignets des menottes d'acier adamante. Ainsi, il était sûr qu'il ne s'échapperait pas. Mais qui ? Il ne savait pas, cette personne avait un masque qu'il était impossible d'enlever par la force. D'autant plus qu'ils eurent du mal à l'enfermer une première fois, oui une deuxième. Cet être était agile, vif, rapide et puissamment intrépide. Mais cette chose, humaine ou pas, était à présent derrière une cellule. Nul ne savait pour quel motif, ni ce qu'il deviendra dans les heures à venir, toujours est-il qu'il était là, derrière les barreaux, à faire les cent pas.

Une heure après on vint lui ramener des compagnons, ils siégèrent, eux, face à lui, mais dans l'ombre, un prisonnier reste un inconnu qui est criminel aux yeux des licites…  
>Et ces nouveaux venus au nombre de trois se laissèrent faire, se laissèrent jeter dans leur cellule. Sans broncher, rien !<p>

« J'en reviens pas  
>- La ferme !<br>- Comment on a pu être aussi aveugle…

- T'as entendu j'ai dit LA FERME. »  
>Les pointes enflammées s'assirent en ronchonnant. La prison, il la connaît lui, avant de servir le « Roi », il y était. Et ce Roi, en regardant ce qu'il savait faire, et ce pourquoi on l'avait justement laissé pourrir ici, en avait décidé autrement. Il l'avait généreusement effacé en tant que criminel et s'était proposé de lui donner une seconde chance. Bien entendu, Yuriy, fort heureux de s'en défaire, accepta volontiers de le servir corps et âme. Dans quoi ? pourquoi ? Oh, juste parce qu'il est le frère de sa majesté le Prince de Pyros. D'accord, il a mal tourné, il a enfreint pas mal de code de conduite. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne sache pas se servir de bon nombre d'armes, et si c'est pour protéger son cadet de frère. Le Roi accepta alors de le blanchir, tant qu'il préservait la vie des êtres qu'il mettrait entre les mains de Yuriy. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'il en est sorti…. Non ? Alors…. Pourquoi cette fois, son frère aussi était de la partie ? Pourquoi, cette fois, il faisait partie de sa cellule de prison ?<p>

Et ce Prince, qu'on a défait de son trône ? Qu'en pensait-il ? mis à part qu'il était très frustré de la tournure des évènements et que doucement dans son cœur commençait à monter une étrange et sombre conspiration…

La vigie ouvrit de nouveaux ses yeux. Oui, pas de doute, deux chevaux s'approchèrent de son poste. Ses chevaux portèrent l'écusson d'un pays proche mais pas limitrophe. Il reconnaissait à présent, l'oeil rivé sur sa longue-vue, un des cavaliers. Il ordonna l'ouverture des portes. Les gardes agrippèrent leur hallebarde, se mirent au garde-à-vous et les laissèrent entrer sur la place publique. Les deux cavaliers vinrent aux portes du château. Un seul y entra, l'autre fit volte-face et on ne le revit plus.

«Mes hommages mon seigneur… Je viens porter un message de la part de mon p… Je veux dire, de la part du premier ministre Jadien.»  
>Sans aucune fausse note, le jeune adolescent s'était mis à genoux, les yeux, rivés sur le tapis richissime du propriétaire royal, ne vinrent pas rencontrer le regard foudroyant du Roi. La jeune main ne trembla pas lorsqu'elle se leva pour porter le rouleau de papier au gérant Pyrien. Le Roi fit signe à un de ses pages qui retira violemment le rouleau des mains de l'adolescent. Au fur et à mesure que le Roi lisait le message, un sourire se forma aux coins des lèvres. Le vieil homme lissa ses cheveux et déchira le message puis ordonna à deux de ses gardes de saisir l'adolescent. Les gardes ne se firent pas prier.<br>« Mais enfin mon Seigneur, que se passe-t-il ?  
>- Emmenez ce jeune impertinent au cachot, il méditera sur son coup d'état là-bas. »<br>L'enfant écarquilla les yeux. Un coup d'état ?  
>« Je vous jure mon Seigneur, je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! Il y a certainement erreur…»<br>Le Roi sourit. Tout se passe exactement comme il le voulait. Ils avaient bien fait de coopérer. Ils savaient surtout ce qu'ils perdraient…

L'adolescent fut empoigné violemment par deux gardes, un autre lui enfila un sac en tissu sur la tête et on l'emmena. Désemparé, il ne sut que faire et tenta simplement de respirer…

La main velue, clinquante de clés, serra le col d'un jeune adolescent la mine défaite et les vêtements salis par la boue d'un climat qui n'était pas venue depuis belle lurette. Il se fit entraîner ensuite sur quelques mètres puis atterrit dans une pièce aux barreaux fort reconnaissables pour sa future profession. L'adolescent s'enfonça de suite loin de l'entrée et se recroquevilla sur lui-même tout tremblant. C'était pourtant bien un message de son pays, un pays qu'il chérissait, qui l'avait vu grandir. Voilà qu'un des maîtres de ce pays venait de l'envoyer clouer dans une cage où il perdait petit à petit de son énergie…

« Alors là pour une surprise, c'est une surprise… Eh EH.. Olivier (2) ? »  
>L'enfant ne fit pas un seul mouvement. Dans cette cage, ses extrémités corporelles s'étaient glacées, et sa tête sonnait comme un marteau sur de l'enclume.<br>« OLIVIER ! Allez fais nous sortir de là on sait que tu peux le faire ! »  
>L'adolescent fit non de la tête, puis se décida tout de même, il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose de vraiment étrange.<br>« Sire…. Sire Yuriy ?  
>- Ben oui abruti, c'est moi qui veux-tu que ce soit ?<br>- Vous n'êtes pas seul je suppose ? Comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez ici ?  
>- J'pourrai te poser la même question mon bonhomme. »<br>L'adolescent n'eut même pas le cœur à rougir. Oui, l'apprenti qu'il était, celui qui n'avait même pas encore reçu toute l'éducation nécessaire à le former, le voilà, sa formation écourtée, dans une cage, avec en prime, des barreaux à le tuer !  
>« Bon alors tu nous sors où quoi ? »<br>Quelques secondes défilèrent. Ils leur semblaient tout d'un coup, qu'ils étaient seuls.. Mais qui y avaient-ils ?  
>« Fais quelque chose et vite puisque tu en as le pouvoir. »<p>

Le jeune adolescent était vraiment stupéfait, il se leva puis se recroquevilla de suite.  
>« Messire Yuriy et Kaï … en prison ?<br>- Bravo tu as découvert l'énigme maintenant fais nous sortir d'ici ! »  
>L'enfant plongea sa tête dans les genoux, il transpirait et commençait à voir trouble…<br>« Je ne peux pas, fit il faiblement.  
>- Comment ça tu ne peux pas, explosa le Prince de Pyros.<br>- Je vous demande pardon.. je ne peux rien faire à présent.  
>- TU V-<br>- Calmes toi Kaï, ça ne sert à rien. Il est certainement dans la cellule anti-mage. S'il y est, on ne peut même pas compter sur lui.  
>- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?<br>- Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu sais pas ce qu'il y a en prison ?  
>- Et bien si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine de me faire la leçon, et comme on a rien à faire, autant passer du temps… »<br>Yuriy soupira. Tu parles d'un Prince !  
>« Les geôliers se sont souvent fait avoir dans le temps, en voulant enfermer des mages, du coup, ils ont demandé à ceux qui étaient facilement corruptibles ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour limiter ce genre d'évasion très simple.<br>- Alors ?  
>- Zir-co-nium.<br>- Et ? fit Kaï très intéressé surtout par le temps qui passait

- Quoi ? T'as même pas entendu ce mot une fois dans ta vie ?  
>- Pas vraiment… »<br>Le geôlier entra brusquement dans l'allée II. Il s'approcha une carafe en terre cuite à la main.  
>« Qui a demandé à boire ? »<br>Une faible voix se fit entendre.  
>« S'il vous plaît… »<br>Le jeune adolescent recroquevillé sur lui-même avait malgré la fraîcheur de son corps une furieuse envie de boire. Il n'osait s'approcher de l'entrée. Alors il attendrait que le garde vienne jusque lui. Mais l'autre très amusé de la situation posa la carafe bien assez loin, de telle sorte que le pauvre prisonnier n'ait que ses yeux pour l'admirer…

« Je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas mourir ?  
>- De toute manière il était prévu que l'on t'exécute dans la journée, alors fais un effort pour survivre, au moins une fois dans ta vie ah AHAHA ! »<br>L'enfant en fut abasourdi. Exécuter… Alors il mourrait ? Son destin se terminerait-il de manière si précoce ? Mais, qu'avait-il fait ? Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas d'avoir été sujet d'une quelconque conspiration. Et les réunions entre mages dans lesquelles il était autorisé à participer ne parlaient pas du tout de politique. Ses épaules frissonnaient désagréablement. Il entendit du bruit et un cri étouffé par quelque chose, comme une strangulation. Il leva les yeux timidement. La cellule face à celle de Kaï et Yuriy s'était ouverte, le geôlier étranglé était écroulé près des barreaux de celle-ci. Le prisonnier qui l'occupait, venait de sortir, avait pris les clés et les armes du corps gisant. Il s'apprêta à s'en aller. Olivier se surprit à prendre du courage.  
>« Attendez, je vous en prie… Sortez-moi de là… Je…Je »<br>Je quoi ? Je lui propose quoi en échange, je n'ai rien à lui donner qui serait susceptible de l'intéresser… Malgré ses paroles, il sursauta en s'apercevant de la paire de clé qui glissait jusqu'à ses pieds. Seulement, seulement lui n'osait pas s'approcher de la porte, et, et le prisonnier bienfaiteur avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette. De la cellule d'à coté, Olivier vit le cadavre du geôlier, si un garde venait à passer, c'est sur, on l'accuserait puisqu'il était juste à côté de l'autre. Les clés dans ses mains, il n'arriverait jamais à sortir d'ici, au vu de son état…  
>« Eh Eh Olivier, passes les clés, allez passe-les nous ! »<br>Au fond de sa cellule, Olivier avait les clés en mains. Il était bien trop faible pour les lancer, il rassembla tout de même ses derniers efforts, posa les clés à terre et d'un coup de pied raclant le sol, il fit glisser les clés jusque devant la cellule de Kaï et de Yuriy. Ces derniers se précipitèrent pour se dépêcher de sortir. Ils sortirent de leur cellule, après avoir essayé plusieurs clés sur la serrure.  
>« Attendez, ne me laissez pas ici, ils… Ils veulent me tuer ! »<br>Kaï soupira… Yuriy posa un regard de reproche sur son frère cadet.  
>« Eh.. tu comptes tout de même pas l'laisser crever ici, si ? »<br>Le Prince roula des yeux.  
>« Eh bien, t'attends quoi pour lui ouvrir ? »<br>Yuriy hocha latéralement la tête.  
>« ça s'ouvre pas… »<br>Il prit l'hallebarde du geôlier et brisa d'un coup sec les barreaux de la cage d'Olivier qui laissa couler dans sa gorge un cri de souffrance. Les éclats de zirconium le touchèrent. Le capitaine de l'armée royale prit la main du jeune apprenti et le tira vers lui, puis tous les trois sortirent de l'allée avec une discrétion qui était détentrice de leur liberté. Au bout d'un carrefour où ils ne rencontrèrent âme qui vive, Kaï se retourna vers le jeune adolescent encore tremblant sous le choc.  
>« On peut pas t'emmener avec nous. »<br>Olivier sentit son cœur se resserrer.  
>« Je te préviens, on sort de prison et après chacun choisit sa route est-ce que c'est clair ? »<br>Le jeune apprenti hocha la tête. Comme s'il aurait eu le courage de dire non. C'était évident qu'il ne ferait pas partie de l'entourage d'un prince fier et noble, qui avait baigné dans le sang depuis tout petit. Il n'était, lui, de ceux qui ne craignent ni le Feu, ni la Mort. Ah non, lui, son corps délicat lui laissait libre cours encore. Et dire qu'il devait atteindre l'âge adulte dans encore deux petites années. Il craignait ce moment. Cet âge qui ferait de lui un être à l'âme disparate… Il n'y arriverait pas.. En tout les cas, pas seul. Et puis de toute manière, non, bien sur que non, en tout jeune apprenti qu'il est, il ne sera qu'un fardeau pour eux. Ils ont bien l'habitude de résister au front ennemi, lui, un coup de vent, et il s'envole vers d'autres cieux !

La pluie s'abattait sur bien des contrées. L'été roussi et rougissant s'était enfui laissant sa sœur l'automne jouer dans les flaques et les trombes bruissant et effilochant les arbres de ses doigts tout trempés.

C'est une angoisse sans pareil qui assaille un cœur palpitant sous une tunique mouillant l'être jusqu'aux os. Ce cœur palpitant, et l'être chevauchant promptement vers une destination qu'il connaissait fort bien. Olivier se déplaça à une allure digne d'une bourrasque d'automne. Il se dépêcha, vite, oh oui, que j'atteigne bien vite ma destination, j'ai tant de chose à demander, à comprendre. Comprendre, c'est sûr. Olivier, qui il y a quelques jours, était détenu dans une prison sur un motif qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ah non, tout d'un coup, il se sentit mouvementé, son esprit chahutait d'hypothèse et son cœur bondissait. Il espérait ardemment trouver des réponses à cette pluie de question, il espérait trouver refuge, au moins près de sa mère, et de son maître qu'il pensait stationner à Jadyle.

Jadyle, située au cœur d'une forêt, la cité de Jade, la cité Verte. Elle était disait-on protégé par des esprits sylvestres puissants, qui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil de la Reine-mère. Une femme qui menait une politique généreuse et juste envers tous ces alliés. On disait également que Jadyle ne possédait pas d'ennemis… C'était l'époque des premières générations. Depuis, il y eut l'invasion de Pyros, mais face à la puissance de Jadyle, lié à la formation de ses merveilleux mages, Pyros dût capituler, et simplement proposer une alliance. Jadyle n'en avait jamais fait auparavant, cependant son regard sur les rapports restait des plus pacifiques et accepta. Cet historique, Olivier le connaissait. Oui parce qu'il était en plein dedans. Son père était premier ministre, et racontait beaucoup lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec sa famille. Au départ, Olivier se fichait pas mal de cette politique. Mais à présent, étrangement, il se rappelait parfaitement de chaque mot prononcé par son père. Son père. Ne serait-ce pas ce premier ministre qu'il l'avait, lui, son fils, fait atterrir dans un endroit pareil. Mais pourquoi ? Ces derniers événements, étrangement, lui ont paru fort lointains. Il se creusa la tête. Le jeune mage arrêta son cheval à la lisière de la forêt Sacré, il le laissa alors goûter à la divine prairie. Olivier rabattit sa profonde capuche puis entra sans encombre dans l'immense cité, qui n'avait d'autre protection que cette aura mystique entourant l'enceinte magique de Jadyle. Le jeune mage ressentit cette aura traverser son corps, atteindre son cœur et le laisser alors percer de son jeune être afin de pénétrer l'enceinte de sa terre natale. Il se mit à courir la pluie aidant, cherchant tout d'abord un endroit où s'abriter, pour écouter aussi ce qui se tramait ces dernières heures. Parce que ce coup d'Etat, il y a bien quelqu'un qui l'a fait non ? Il s'enfonça au cœur de la ville, qui n'était fait que de cabanes en bois et en terre cuite. Il s'inséra dans une ruelle puis entendit par la fenêtre quelques conversations. Inutiles malheureusement. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Il se senti nu tout d'un coup. Nu et vulnérable. Il revint alors sur l'artère principale, et essaya de passer par un passage secret pour atteindre le château de Jadyle, la demeure de la Reine - mère. Heureusement qu'il se souvint de ses passages. Etant petit, il jouait souvent à cache-cache avec Mathilda. Il gagnait toujours, même qu'une fois, il s'était endormi, à attendre l'arrivée de son amie essoufflée de l'avoir tant cherché. A présent, ce temps, son enfance, ce bonheur insouciant et pacifique, oh, qu'il était loin, qu'il était enfoui dans la forêt celui-ci aussi….  
>« Monseigneur ! »<br>Olivier se retourna vivement, d'un hoquet de surprise, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
>« Mathilda ! »<br>La demoiselle prit la main de son ami et l'emmena plus loin, ils se mirent sous la pluie près d'une taverne abandonnée dûe à un fâcheux incendie.  
>« Monseigneur, vous ne pouvez rester ici. Olivier, je vous en conjure, vous devez partir et vite.<br>- Mais, je dois retrouver mon maître et j'ai énormément de choses à demander également à ma mère.  
>- Il vous est impossible de les trouver. Votre maître, je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle de lui, depuis votre… votre arrestation. Et, à présent, Olivier, votre tête est mise à prix. »<br>Elle souffla un peu, puis sourit.  
>« Vous êtes si fort, comment avez-vous fait pour vous évader de cette prison. Pyros, tout de même. »<br>Olivier ne répondit pas. Ces dernières paroles, la pluie les avait emmenées dans les rivières qui se formaient sur le sol Jadien. Ma tête est mise à prix. A ce point ? Qu'ai-je fait. Pourquoi ?  
>« Pourquoi ?<br>- Olivier. Olivier regardez-moi. »  
>Le jeune adolescent posa son doux regard sur la jeune fille.<br>« Votre maître se cache très certainement, peut-être du côté de Hudor-moïra. La cité neutre. Je resterai ici, et vous servirai d'antenne, afin de vous donner les nouvelles des plus précises de ce qui se passe sur nos terres. Ainsi, vous pourrez voyager tranquille. Je suis sûr que vous nous reviendrez fort, et nous délivrerez de ce terrible dictateur. »  
>Olivier sentit son corps s'échauffer, son cœur redoubler, des battements profonds qui lui firent mal, il se sentit si mal. Sans maître, sans rien. Ou presque. Un espoir, il lui laissait un espoir. Elle lui fit cet espoir. Il ne reprit pas confiance en lui, c'est vrai, mais il lui fit confiance à son âme avec laquelle il partageait volontiers une amitié sans faille, pure et présente dans les deux cœurs.<br>« Merci pour tout Mathilda. Je vous promets de revenir. Je vous promet de progresser. Je reviendrai. D'ici là, j'espère que s'instaurera une paix. La paix… Comme autrefois. »  
>Mathilda enveloppa de ses mains les joues humides et déposa délicatement un baiser sur le front de son mage préféré.<br>« Portez-vous bien seigneur. Je vous attendrai toujours.»  
>Olivier prononça quelques formules apparut entre ces mains une petite boule de lumière et cette boule de lumière se matérialisa.<br>« Je vous confie Ifrit, il saura me trouver où que j'irai. Prenez soin de vous Mathilda, vous me manquerez. »  
>Après un dernier tendre regard à sa compagne, Olivier tourna le dos, se dirigea vers une des multiples écuries de Jadyle. Il prit un cheval, malgré sa loyauté envers son ancien cavalier, le cheval suivit le jeune mage sans aucune protestation. L'enfant l'enfourcha et s'en alla rapidement, très rapidement. Ainsi, je ne reverrai peut-être plus ma cité. Ma Ville. Mon Enfance….<p>

Les fumées s'élevèrent formant un cri de douleur déchirant le ciel azur et pur de ce nouveau cycle lunaire. Ses orbes solaires fixèrent amèrement le reste des braises. Le dernier, il avait fini de célébrer les morts comme il se devait. Il, lui-même, restait le seul vivant. Le dernier, le dernier de toute une tribu. Que s'était-il passé ? Trop de choses, et lui, lui, maintenant, le voilà, damné, il était très loin de ce massacre. On massacrait son village, on massacrait son sang, ses âmes, ses parties charnelles. Il soupira. Il avait fini de déblayer le village, quel village ? Il ne restait que quelques ruines. Il fronça les sourcils. Tant mieux, le voilà alors éradiquer de toutes les surfaces terrestres de ces Terres. De ces ennemis, il n'était plus rien, une poussière dans un désert sanglant qui avait fini sa conquête. Ah, ainsi, il se fera oublier, il se fera oublier du reste du monde. Il tentera de se faire une nouvelle vie, mais, il s'attribua une mission. Il se promit de se venger. Mais de quoi ? de qui ? Comment ? A quel nom souhaiterait-il se venger ? Il était à l'intérieur d'une des rares chambres encore intacte. Ironie du sort, la sienne. Sa chambre, il s'assit sur le sommier qui craqua sous son poids. Cependant, lui-même n'était-il pas un traître. Au lieu de se battre comme on le lui avait enseigné, au lieu d'être présent pour pouvoir se dresser face à l'oppresseur, défendre SON pays… Inutile de tergiverser. Oui, à présent, il n'était plus rien. Alors il sera, il sera quelque chose, quoi, il ne le sait pas encore, il cherchera. En déambulant parmi les chambres intactes, il fouilla parmi les braises agonisantes, les cendres s'envolant au gré du vent, il compila quelques livres, des rouleaux. Il se releva et sortit respirer un air beaucoup plus serein. Le reverra-t-il ? Cette étrange petite personne qui l'avait sauvé ? Pourquoi la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu paraissait-il si préoccupé. Et s'il avait la possibilité de le revoir comment le lui demanderait-il ? Il avait eu l'occasion de le revoir… En prison ! Et cette fois là, il était impossible de communiquer, il n'avait pas le temps, il voulait sortir, parce qu'il y a bien une chose qu'il détestait c'était d'être enfermé. Plus jamais qu'il se disait. Plus jamais personne ne l'enfermera. Et cette petite personne aussi était présente, en cellule. Qu'avait-elle donc fait ? Oh oui je suis sûr qu'elle me le dirait si je le lui demandais… Rei sourit. Et si l'on commençait par soi-même ? Les livres qu'il avait récupérés enseignaient l'art de l'auto – guérison. Il lui était impératif de parler. Après avoir mangé, il s'assit au soleil et feuilleta le vieux livre…

« Il est là ! Attrapez-le ! »

Voilà ce que je suis devenu… un voleur ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis tombé si bas, d'habitude je fais tout pour que les gens ne puissent voler au moins, autour de moi. Là je n'ai plus le choix. La générosité d'autrui a perdu sa valeur, elle est inexistante dans cette ville. L'enfant courut, courut, vite très vite, il avait appris à courir, depuis qu'il n'avait plus de patrie sur laquelle se poser, depuis qu'il se trouvait seul, il avait appris à courir, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore la possibilité de se battre. Ah non, si je peux retarder cette décision, alors je ferai autrement… Ce n'est certainement pas dans mes principes !  
>« IL EST LA ! »<br>La nuit arriva, la nuit l'attrapa en premier, elle faussa sa route, et lui fit faire un détour, non, Olivier ne savait pas où il allait, mais s'il pouvait semer ces gardes, s'il pouvait au moins se mettre à l'abri pour souffler un peu. Où était-il ? Il n'en avait cure, il courut encore et encore, se retourna, il lui semblait tout d'un coup qu'il n'était plus suivi. Cependant, en se retournant, il trébucha, tomba, sa tête cogna quelque chose de très dur qui l'assomma sur le coup, laissant s'échapper son maigre butin, une tranche de pain…

Les gardes cessèrent leur poursuite, une ombre se découpait devant eux.

« Allons-nous en, il paraît que le cimetière est maudit par ici. »  
>Cette ombre s'éclaira sous la lumière lunaire.<br>« Que puis-je faire pour vous soldats ?  
>- Rien sorcière, mais si tu veux t'amuser, il y a un petit avorton de voleur dans ton territoire ! AH ah ah ah … »<br>Ils tournèrent les talons, et plus jamais pensait-on les revoir. La 'sorcière', une vieille femme avec un impressionnant grain de beauté sur la joue gauche se dirigea vers le fond du cimetière.  
>« C'est vous les voleurs de chair assoiffés de sang. Emilie ma petite chérie, veux tu bien me filer un coup de main ?<br>- Oui ! »

Il sentit quelque chose de doux et de chaud sur son corps qui, il y a peu de temps frissonnait désagréablement. Il se souvient, les yeux encore clos, de cette poursuite, de cette course effrénée, ce qu'il voulait lui, ce qu'il voulait... Une terrible et bonne odeur vint agripper son estomac qui se mit à chanter délicieusement. De la chaleur caressa son visage, et un parfum de fleur s'approcha de lui.  
>« Mathilda ? »<br>Il entendit un rire féminin, Olivier ouvrit les yeux et rougit soudainement.  
>« Non moi c'est Emilie ! Qui est donc cette charmante Mathilda ? »<br>L'enfant s'assit avec l'aide de la demoiselle qui lui passa un plateau rempli de délicieuses bonnes choses à manger. Il ne répondit pas à la question. Emilie sourit, il est si timide ! Elle l'incita doucement à manger. Après avoir reçu l'autorisation implicite de la jeune fille, Olivier trop affamé, n'attendit pas plus pour se jeter sur le beau plateau, il plongea ses deux mains dans tout ce qu'il y avait de comestibles et en enfourna dans sa bouche, il mangea et but. Après le repas, il laissa échapper un long soupir de rassasiement, il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Bien sûr, il devrait avoir honte, le code de conduite complètement oublié à ce moment là. La faim l'a vaincu en moins de deux !  
>« Bienvenue dans ce monde paradoxal mon garçon. Dis moi, à qui donc ai-je affaire ? »<br>Olivier écarquilla les yeux, en face de lui, une vieille femme avec un étrange accoutrement fait de paille, de plumes, d'os et de fourrure, un couvre-chef insolite et un bâton noueux dans les mains. Mais c'est la question qui effraya l'enfant. Il n'avait certainement pas oublié que sa tête était mise à prix. Et le prix était alléchant, pas étonnant alors qu'il se devait de faire très attention. Il s'enleva délicatement du lit, peut être prêt à s'enfuir. Mais le sourire qu'adressait l'étrange femme n'avait rien de malveillant. Que faire ? Olivier avait appris dans ces courses-poursuites à ne plus faire confiance comme avant, mais pour cela, il fallait décerner l'ennemi parmi toutes ces innocentes personnes qu'il rencontrait.  
>« Je… 0<br>- Tu es le Disciple de Lord Dickinson, n'est-ce pas. »

Mon maître. L'enfant baissa les yeux, ces perles vineuses s'assombrirent, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles depuis si longtemps.. Mais peut-être que..  
>« Le connaissez-vous ? »<br>La vieille femme regagna son 'trône' de paille habituel.  
>« Bien sûr, nous fûmes amis. »<br>'fûmes' ?... L'enfant se dirigea vers la porte.  
>« Je… Je dois m'en aller… Je dois le retrouver.<br>- Tu recherches Lord Dickinson ? »  
>Olivier hocha lentement.<br>« Je peux t'y conduire si tu le veux.  
>- Il est dans les parages ? »<br>Tout à coup, la porte vibra sous la pression de coup violent.  
>« Sorcière ouvres cette porte, nous devons fouiller ta maison ! »<br>La 'Sorcière' roula des yeux et soupira. Elle s'approcha de l'enfant qui recula insensiblement, lui jeta une poudre ocre qui fit éternuer Olivier.  
>« Ne bouges pas d'un sourcil, c'est compris. »<br>L'enfant complètement tétanisé se dit que sa dernière heure était arrivée, les gardes le prendront et l'enfermeront, l'exécuteront et .. et… Si seulement, si seulement… Ses timides perles brillèrent, les sourcils joints, le front plissé, la terreur sur ses joues si pâles. Emilie ouvrit la porte. Deux gaillards bien bâtis s'engouffrèrent dans la petite bicoque.  
>« Il paraît qu'un criminel s'est introduit chez toi Sorcière, et peut être est-ce même toi qui l'accueille. »<br>La sorcière s'était rassise sur sa chaise à bascule et polissait doucement du doigt l'ambre de son bâton noueux. Les deux soldats reculèrent un peu et sentirent la sueur filer sur leur dos.

« Vraiment ?  
>- Oui enfin c'est ce qu'on dit, alors pourrait-on jeter un coup d'œil à ta demeure ?<br>- mais je t'en prie mon brave, ma maison est tienne ! »  
>Le premier garde cessa de trembler et s'introduit dans la pièce principale, il effleura Olivier qui manqua de s'évanouir. L'enfant alors comprit. Le garde ne peut le voir, il ne peut voir ce qui a été dissimulé. Incroyable, c'était une vraie sorcière… Non, seuls les illusionnistes ont ces capacités. Ils jouent avec les sens des non-initiés et créent alors leur propre dimension dans laquelle ils enferment leur adversaire. Mais.. tout de même ce tour de passe-passe est connu maintenant. Cette poudre, Olivier la connaît, cette couleur ocre qu'à présent, il endosse, il sait qu'est-ce que c'est. Il l'avait juste oublié. Alors il se détendit ou presque. Qu'attend-elle de lui ?<br>Les gardes revinrent après leur fouille.  
>« Hm, nous avons terminé, vieille femme. Si à tout hasard tu serais entré en contact avec ce garçon de Jadyle tu es prié de le ramener à la forteresse. Tu seras grandement récompensée. »<br>La vieille sourit. Olivier de Jadyle.  
>« Peut-être est – il déjà en train de bouillir dans une de mes marmites… »<br>Emilie rit soudainement ! Et les gardes s'inclinèrent rapidement et s'en allèrent tout aussi vite.  
>« Vous exagérez toujours Mamie !<br>- Il faut bien entretenir les rumeurs, c'est ainsi que je suis crainte et ça me va ! Enfermes-nous à double tour et toi, mon garçon suis-moi. »  
>L'enfant sursauta puis obéit. La vieille femme pointa du doigt un tapis.<br>« Déplace ce tapis et soulève la poignée de la trappe. »  
>Dissimuler, cacher, feindre, exagérer, tout porte à croire que cette dame serait illusionniste. Une illusionniste hors norme.<br>« Suis moi Olivier de Jadyle. »  
>L'enfant fronça les sourcils. 'De Jadyle'… Bien sûr…<br>« Pourquoi te retrouves-tu loin de ta patrie avec en plus de cela ta propre tête mise à prix ?  
>- Je comptais retrouver mon maître pour obtenir quelques réponses. »<br>La vieille femme s'attrista.  
>« C'est vrai, je t'ai dit que je savais où il était… et figures toi que tu es déjà passé à coté. »<br>L'enfant soupira, que d'énigmes autour de lui. Il en avait marre parfois de réfléchir. Trouver la solution, encore et toujours…  
>« Sois fort enfant, ta route est certainement encore longue. »<br>Emilie ferma la marche après avoir replacer la trappe et éteint toutes les lumières. La vieille femme frotta la boule d'ambre juché sur son sceptre de bois et éclaira le chemin souterrain. Il déboucha vers une ouverture donnant sur… le cimetière. La vieille femme jeta de temps en temps un regard sur l'enfant. Ses beaux yeux brillants se fondaient dans le ciel étoilé.  
>« Nous y voilà. »<br>L'esprit d'Olivier revint sur terre. Il scruta intensément l'étrange personne qui était face à une pierre tombale. Soudain, l'enfant trembla fortement… Une pierre tombale ?  
>« Il m'avait prévenu de ce jour… de cette nuit. Il m'avait également prévenu de ton arrivée Olivier de Jadyle. Il avait tout prévu, jusqu'à ce soir mon garçon. »<br>L'enfant tomba sur ses genoux, sa tête fit non, non à ce qu'il avait compris, non, non à toutes ces âmes tombées, non à ce qu'il s'est passé, à ce qu'il se passe sous ses yeux, ce qu'il se passera, il dit non à la suite, il dit non à la Terre et au Ciel témoin passif.  
>« Non.. non non non non.. mon maître.. vous n'aviez pas le droit de me laisser seul.. non, je vous interdit. »<br>Il plongea sa main dans la poussière mortuaire, elle se crispa prenant amèrement en otage le sable sous ses doigts crochus.  
>« Vous m'aviez dit… vous m'aviez dit qu'on se retrouverait ! Vous.. Vous m'avez trahi.. vous.. vous.. je »<br>La vieille femme posa sa main sur l'épaule frissonnante d'Olivier qui releva la tête pleine de fureur.  
>« Et tu vas le retrouver. »<br>Le corps d'Olivier se renversa, l'enfant de ses quatre mains tenta de reculer doucement puis rapidement.. Elle compte.. elle comptais depuis le début ?.. Peut-être est-ce elle-même qui aurait.. non.. Non !

Le cheval broutait tranquillement, la nuit avait été rude, il avait galopé à travers des sentiers complètement hors de portée parfois. Il avait traversé un courant fort d'une rivière impétueuse, il avait escaladé des pentes escarpées, il avait réussi son épreuve de force contre un naga terrible gardien, le voilà à présent devant un repos bien mérité. Rei relâcha la bride et le mors, défit la selle de son cheval, se prépara un feu et embrocha son dîner et le fit cuire sur le feu. La nuit était si belle, libre. Le voilà libre de tout. De Tout ! Personne derrière lui, personne ne lui dira quoi faire, il était libre, et il sera libre à choisir une destinée. Il sourit. Quelle destinée choisirai-je ? J'ai le choix vagabond, vagabond, vagabond ou vagabond ? Puis il se rappela son origine. Sa formation. On ne peut oublier ce qu'on nous a assigné, même si maintenant, plus rien ne l'y attachait. Il sera… Assassin. Ce mot lui plaisait bien. Sans aucun scrupule, derrière cette ombre terrifiante qu'est la guerre, lui, lui, ce sera lui l'ombre, la terreur devant ces adversaires, ce sera lui qui la créera. Il ne sera pas la guerre. Non. Mais il sera la Terreur. Rei sourit. Il attisa le feu, prépara son 'lit' avec une couverture et se couvrit avec une autre. Seulement, sans aucune arme, avec un cheval… oh oui il risque de faire peur… de pitié surtout ! Il s'allongea tranquillement, croisa ses bras derrière la tête en lorgnant la plate lune à la face crémeuse. Il reprit un de ses livres. Une légende.. ça commence toujours par un héritage.

Le matin pointait le bout de son nez tout froid, tout rougeoyant, tout joyeux d'être celui qui, le premier, réveillera les êtres vivants endormis par sa sœur la nuit. Néanmoins, l'enfant, lui, était éveillé depuis longtemps. Pour tout dire, il n'avait pas dormi. Non et il ne dormira peut-être pas pendant ces quelques jours. L'entrevue, cette entrevue entre la vie et la mort. Entre Ciel et Terre, cette descente latérale, son esprit en revenait plus étrange que jamais. Il ne voulait plus de question. A présent qu'il avait quelques réponses, il n'avait qu'à prendre des décisions. La première… La première…  
>« Combien de jours comptes-tu rester ici ? »<br>Olivier fronça les sourcils.

« Permettez moi d'être votre disciple. »  
>Il se retourna vivement vers la vieille femme. Il plongea ses perles iris dans ceux si ternes de l'ancêtre. Cette franchise, cette volonté qui enflammait le regard du plus jeune.<br>« Je n'ai plus de maître et vous étiez sa confidente, laissez moi être des vôtres. Le temps de devenir fort, assez… Pour me protéger. »  
>Cette volonté qui vacille, il lui manque encore de quoi l'attiser.<br>Il se souvient de cette rencontre occulte. Cette vieille femme, cette nécromancienne crainte sous le nom de Bia Thanatos (3). Lord Dickinson en avait longuement discutée avec Olivier du temps de son vivant et lors de sa mort, il lui en avait confié beaucoup de choses. Il avait confié à Bia, la vie de son disciple. Elle sait alors qu'elle reste redevable envers cet archimage, cependant, elle-même reste sur le fil du rasoir en s'étant imposé dans les environs. On la craint tant, elle est si terrifiante qu'il faut à tout prix l'en enlever, l'éradiquer. Rester ici. Non, il faut partir. A Moïra, la cité neutre.  
>« Olivier de Jadyle, je consens à te prendre pour disciple. Cependant, nous ne resterons pas ici, ta tête est mise à prix, et je ne suis plus la bienvenue. Emilie, ma petite Emilie. »<br>La jeune femme s'approcha tendrement.  
>« Ma petite Emilie, je t'autorise maintenant à repartir chez toi. Restes-y, c'est un ordre. Des choses changent, la situation s'est empirée. J'ai écrit une lettre, tu l'emmèneras à l'Intendante, y sont inscrites les dernières nouvelles des villes que nous avons traversées. Adieu ma jolie, A des temps meilleurs j'espère ! »<br>Emilie s'inclina noblement, prit une mule, remplit les paniers de ses affaires et partit en adressant un sourire doux à Olivier. L'enfant pensait : est-ce de ma faute ? Est-ce moi qui leur mets dans des situations impossibles ? Est-ce m-  
>« Coupe court à toutes tes stupides hypothèses mon gaillard. Emilie n'était que de passage par ici. Elle est la messagère d'Hudor. (4) Toi, cependant tu seras mon disciple, en conséquence, tu parleras comme moi, tu penseras comme moi, tu mangeras comme moi, tu respireras comme moi, tu seras ce que je te dirai d'être. C'est compris. Et voici ta première leçon : tu vas apprendre à faire le vide dans ton esprit et ça commence maintenant ! »<p>

Il s'approcha doucement, discrètement de l'ouverture de la grotte, il n'avait aucunement besoin de lumière. Rien d'autre que son propre souffle pour l'accompagner. Cette grotte est occupée mais par quoi ? par qui ? Rei sait qu'il y a là une présence immense, étrange cette présence lui est familière, elle est là, elle s'émane de cette grotte, elle habite la grotte. Non, elle habite l'ombre, elle habite ce silence, elle habite quelque chose aussi de cruel, quelque chose qui commence à jaillir en moi, quelque chose qui me fascine, qui ne me fait pas peur, qui…  
>« Approche. »<br>Une voix ombrageuse et creuse arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de Rei.  
>« Approche Yamamuraï, j'ai ce que tu cherches. »<p>

TBC…  
>1) Si vis pacem para bellum = si tu veux la paix prépare la guerre ! et c'est ainsi que commence ce grand volet. (je me demande si je vais y arriver moi u_u…)<p>

2) Finalement j'ai décidé de prendre la version originale des prénoms et ce jusqu'au bout, du coup, ce ne sera pas Oliver mais Olivier (mais si ça change tellement xD)  
>3) Bia et Thanatos signifie en grec ancien respectivement Force (ou Violence, ou vaillance) et Mort…. Ça veut tout dire xD !<p>

4) Hudor : ce sera une ville qui existera dans mon PROPRE projet, vous êtes prié de respecter le semblant de copyright merci ! ça veut tout simplement dire Eau en grec ancien


End file.
